La Lys blanche des Virtuoses - La Dahlia noire de la classe E
by CarolineWho
Summary: Je m'appelle Carolyn Grant, je suis écossaise et je décide de passer une année au Japon pour apprendre la langue. A Kunugigaoka, je jongle entre la classe E et les Virtuoses. Avec le secret de ma classe, je dois jouer deux rôles pour éviter la catastrophe. Mais... c'est marrant de jouer l'espion! Ou plutôt... l'apprentie assassin!
1. Une Écossaise au Japon

**Hello! ~**

 **J'arrive avec une nouvelle histoire qui - j'espère - vous plaira!**

 **Je suis une trèèèèèèès grande fan des Cinq Prodiges (que j'ai renommé Cinq Virtuoses parce que c'est plus classe 8) ) et j'ai décidé de redorer un peu leur blason :)**

 **Ce n'est pas une histoire d'amour (même si ça n'empêchera pas le mot "amour" et ses potes d'être là parfois x) ) mais de l'amitié et de l'humour (j'espère xD)**

 **Il y a également des phrases en anglais et en allemand. Ne vous en faîtes pas, il y aura une traduction à côté :)**

 **J'ai mis le rating T car mon héroïne utilise des gros mots et il se peut - même si je fais attention - que quelques allusions bizarres sortent, vous êtes prévenus xD**

 ** _Disclamer: L'univers du manga ne m'appartient pas du tout! Je ne fais que m'amuser avec! Sauf mon OC qui est à moi xD_**

 ** _Sur ce, bonne lecture ~_**

 ** _Info: les phrases en italique sont les pensées de l'OC ^_^_**

* * *

Chapitre 1: Une Écossaise au Japon

 _Miss Grant,_

 _Nous avons la joie de confirmer votre inscription au collège de Kunugigaoka pour une année linguistique afin d'apprendre le japonais._

 _Les notes que vous obtiendrez durant les examens standards ne compteront pas. Seules vos notes spéciales seront notées sur votre carnet d'apprentissage. Votre requête sur le travail à temps partiel a également été acceptée._

 _Enfin, vous serez logée, nourrie, tous frais compris, chez le proviseur Asano. La famille qui devait vous accueillir a annulé pour problème de place. Il viendra vous chercher à l'aéroport international de Tokyo dès votre arrivée au Japon._

 _Veuillez agréer, Miss Grant, nos salutations distinguées._

 _Collège de Kunugigaoka_

 _Yumi Rami_

 _Secrétaire_

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. J'étais prise dans cette prestigieuse école. Moi, Carolyn, une Ecossaise qui n'avait que quelques notions de japonais. Quand je disais quelques notions, je parlais du japonais de niveau B2, ce qui était un peu plus que de simples notions. Je lus et relus en boucle ce bout de papier qui valait tant à mes yeux. Malgré le fait que le nom de ma famille d'accueil avait changé, ma motivation était à bloc et je voulais partir maintenant. Malheureusement, il fallait attendre une semaine avant que les vacances de Pâques ne commençaient. Je décidai de voir mon père pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Bien entendu, il était enfermé dans son bureau au dernier étage de la villa Grant. Je toquai trois fois, puis j'entrai et je refermai la porte. Il se trouvait devant son ordinateur, probablement à la recherche d'un client en quête de vengeance ou quelque chose contre quelqu'un. Je toussotai pour indiquer ma présence. Il leva son regard vers moi.

\- Dad, I've been accepted in Kunugigaoka. (Papa, je suis acceptée à Kunugigaoka.)

\- Good for you Carolyn. (Super pour toi Carolyn.)

\- Thanks. (Merci.)

\- Don't tell your classmates about my activities. If someone comes too insistent, knock him out with _that_ technique. (Ne dit rien sur mes activités. Si quelqu'un devient trop insistant, frappe-le avec _cette_ technique.)

Il voulait parler de la technique des mains avec la "vague de conscience". Très utile en cas de problème mais que je préférais ne pas y recourir pour de simples broutilles. Pourquoi je savais ça?

Parce que - autant le dire - mon père était un ancien assassin.

Je le sus lorsqu'il m'avait tiré dessus en loupant sa cible, il y a deux ans. Il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de me le dire lors de la sortie de mon coma, quelques semaines plus tard, en plus de me laisser des indices de cet accident. En particulier la couleur de mes cheveux - ils étaient devenus blancs - et la cicatrice au niveau du coeur. C'était juste avant de me mettre à l'écriture. Pourquoi ma mère l'avait épousé? J'en savais rien, ni mon grand frère et ma grande soeur ne le savaient. Ce qu'il ne voulait pas dire que nous ne connaissions pas les risques ou encore le fait que le monde n'était pas aussi pur que nous le pensions au début.

Bon, aujourd'hui, il était un receleur d'assassins au même titre que beaucoup d'anciens et toutes ses relations tournaient autour de son job. Mon parrain, Lovro, faisait exactement la même chose que lui avec d'autres tueurs et je connaissais la plupart des contacts de mon père, tous tueurs plus ou moins compétents.

\- Yes, dad. (oui, papa.) répondis-je.

\- And don't forget to give a present to your host family. (Et n'oublie pas d'offrir un cadeau à ta famille d'accueil.)

\- Oh yeah! I forgot! Thanks dad! (Oh oui! J'avais oublié! Merci papa!)

Je sortis du bureau pour prévenir ma mère que je sortais en ville chercher un cadeau. J'errais devant les vitrines des magasins et dans la ville en général. J'avais fait des recherches sur ma famille d'accueil avant de recevoir cette lettre. Mais maintenant que c'était le proviseur lui-même qui m'accueillait, je me rendis compte que je ne savais pas grand-chose de lui à part sa tête. Il fallait faire bonne impression.

Dommage que les produits les plus connus d'Ecosse sont le Whisky au goût de cendre, le haggis dégueulasse et les biscuits Walkers qu'on trouvait partout dans le monde. Alcooliques et mangeurs de tripes. Mouais, super comme impression.

Je décidai de négocier avec le vendeur d'alcool, qui n'était autre que mon frère qui bossait à temps partiel, pour acheter une bouteille. Je n'avais clairement pas l'âge pour le faire mais il fallait tenter. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de marche dans tous les sens, je tombai enfin sur la boutique en question. Ce fut laborieux mais à force d'argumenter et de supplier, je réussis à me procurer un Whisky vieux de dix ans. Je décidai aussi d'aller chercher une peluche de notre "Nessie" si cher aux superstitieux, aux touristes et à moi aussi. J'adorai cette fable comme quoi un énorme monstre se promenait dans notre lac. Je me décidai une petite peluche verte en forme de dinosaure aquatique. Mais y avait-il un enfant de mon âge là-bas? Si oui, un garçon ou une fille? Je préférai attendre de voir et ensuite commander sur internet depuis là-bas.

Lundi de Pâques arriva enfin et je me trouvai dans l'aéroport d'Heathrow pour prendre l'avion direction Tokyo. J'avais tellement hâte de me barrer de la maison pendant une année, loin de ma famille. Mes amies étaient aussi là pour me dire au revoir. Laetitia, Savannah et Emma m'étreignirent.

\- Tu nous enverras des messages, hein? demanda Laetitia.

\- T'inquiète! Je dois y aller.

\- Bonne année, tu nous diras si tu as rencontré de beaux garçons!

\- Yep! Bye!

Je me dirigeai vers le guichet et je présentai mon billet d'avion. Le check-up me laissa passer et je me retrouvai dans le couloir pour monter dans la machine. Au bout de dix longues minutes, le pilote se mit à parler avant de finalement rouler vers la piste de décollage.

Je décollai enfin pour le Japon.

 _C'est parti pour plusieurs heures d'ennuis!_

J'écoutai de la musique, regardai des films, jouai à la console et dormis durant tout le voyage. Enfin, le copilote prit la parole en anglais.

\- Bonjour, nous arrivons à Tokyo. Il est 11h20, heure locale et nous atterrirons dans une dizaine de minutes. Je vous remercie d'avoir voyagé avec British Airways et bonne continuation.

Je regardai la ville s'étendre sous nos ailes métalliques. C'était immense et me remémorai la description du proviseur. Selon le site de l'école, il était grand, des cheveux brun, dans la quarantaine. L'avion se posa enfin et je récupérai mes quelques affaires avant de sortir de la machine. La grandeur de l'aéroport me coupa le souffle. Heathrow à côté, c'était une petite crotte. J'allais me perdre dans tout ça, heureusement que je remarquai des indications en anglais avec les images que tout aéroport se devait d'avoir. Je partis chercher ma valise, après une demi-heure à tourner en rond pour la retrouver dans le secteur à côté de celle où j'avais débarqué, je marchai vers l'entrée pour trouver mon logeur. Plusieurs minutes passèrent et j'atteignis enfin les portes du bâtiment. Je regardai autour de moi avant de voir une blonde, qui avait la même taille que moi, foncer droit sur moi. Elle me prit par les épaules, fixait dans les yeux en reprenant son souffle.

\- Carolyn Grant? C'est toi? demanda-t-elle en anglais avec un fort accent américain.

\- Oui...

\- Enfin! Je l'ai enfin trouvée! hurla-t-elle à la foule.

Un homme s'approcha de nous. Il était exactement comme sur la photo sur le site de l'école. Des cheveux brun, des yeux violet-pourpre, un visage fin et une tenue impeccable. Il avait vraiment quarante ans?

\- Bonjour Carolyn-san. Je suis Asano Gakuhô. Appelle-moi Asano, ça suffira. se présenta-t-il en anglais tout en s'inclinant.

\- Bonjour. répondis-je en m'inclinant à mon tour.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Asano-san! Je suis si contente de rencontrer! On va passer une belle année toi et moi! débita à toute vitesse, en japonais, la femme avec un grand sourire.

\- Oui! répondis-je à nouveau, ayant seulement compris "Asano-san" et son sourire me disait qu'elle adorait entendre ce nom.

\- Tu dois mourir de faim! On va rentrer et je vais te faire un bon repas! Des ramen, ça te dit?

\- Oui, merci.

Nous nous mîmes en route vers la voiture - limousine, pardon - des Asano. Le mari semblait très calme, tandis que sa femme se montrait pleine d'énergie et avait déjà l'air de m'adorer. Le chauffeur roula dans les rues de la ville, alors je regardai par la fenêtre avec fascination les néons, décorations, gens sur les trottoirs et nombre de boutiques de vêtements, de jeux-vidéo et de librairies.

Une demi-heure passa et nous roulâmes dans un quartier plus à l'extérieur de la ville, plus calme. Des villas se présentaient à chaque coin de rue, côtoyaient des appartements et des maisons plus modestes. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant une villa toute blanche, surélevée par rapport à la route. On me fit sortir de la voiture, le proviseur prit ma valise et ouvrit la marche. Je le suivis juste derrière et sa femme ferma la marche. Je pus voir une entrée toute simple. Une portière qui donnait sur le trottoir, un petit escalier qui menait à la porte d'entrée. Je repérai vite des panneaux solaires sur le toit.

 _Ils sont pour l'énergie renouvelable... Pourquoi pas._

L'entrée donnait sur un petit couloir qui donnait accès, sur la droite, à la salle à manger. La cuisine, de style moderne, était séparée par un demi-mur en verre. Un trou dans le mur de gauche donnait sur le salon avec des canapés marrons, des plantes, une télévision grand format et quelques armoires de rangements. Un escalier montait vers les chambres, les bureaux et les salles de bains.

Asano-san me montra ma chambre, la pièce la plus proche des escaliers. Une chambre bleue clair, des coeurs blancs un peu partout, le lit était contre un mur blanc, juste à côté d'une baie vitrée qui donnait sur une terrasse en hauteur, un grand bureau à angle occupait un coin de la pièce, une armoire juste à côté de la porte et un espace lecture devant le lit avec deux meubles remplis de livres en tous genres.

\- Ça te plait? demanda Asano-san.

\- C'est... génial! Merci beaucoup!

\- Tant mieux! Je vais préparer le repas. Tu peux ranger tes affaires en attendant.

Je posai ma valise sur le lit, l'ouvris et je commençai à ranger mes quelques vêtements dans l'armoire. Cela ne me prit pas beaucoup de temps, puis je rangeai mes livres, consoles portables, ordinateur et je balançai mes affaires scolaires sur le bureau. Enfin, je refermai ma valise et je la posai dans un coin de la pièce avant de regarder la vue par la baie. Je vis un arbre proche de la terrasse sur lequel, il était facile de sauter pour sortir de la maison et aussi passer de l'autre côté du grillage. Des montagnes se dessinaient plus loin avec des toits de maisons colorés. Je détournai le regard pour jeter un oeil sur les livres de la bibliothèque. Des titres en japonais, en coréen, en anglais, en français et même en portugais. Je regardai évidemment dans la section anglaise et un titre me frappa.

 _Waves on the lake. Mais c'est..._

Je pris le livre en question, feuilletai rapidement les pages avant de poser mon regard sur le nom de l'auteur.

 _Waves on the lake, de Ness Smith._ _Mon pseudonyme, mon livre. Je ne peux pas croire que mon livre soit ici, dans cette bibliothèque!_

\- Carolyn-chan! Le repas est prêt! annonça Asano-san en ouvrant la porte de la chambre.

Elle m'observa, lut le titre du livre que je tenais dans les mains, puis elle me sourit.

\- Ce livre... J'adore l'histoire et le style d'écriture. L'auteur qui a imaginé ça est un génie. Les sentiments sont si bien décrits, les scènes bien représentés, on peut facilement se mettre dans la peau de l'enfant et s'imprégner de l'ambiance générale. dit-elle en anglais. J'ai lu la version japonaise mais je préfère de loin, la version originale, c'est-à-dire, en anglais.

Je me contentai de la regarder. Une femme d'un peu moins de quarante ans qui lisait les écrits d'une gamine de quatorze ans, qui en avait treize lors de la sortie du bouquin? Impensable!

\- Oh! Viens manger, le repas va être froid sinon! s'exclama-t-elle avant de sortir.

\- Oui mais... J'ai quelque chose pour vous.

Je lui donnai mon paquet avec la peluche et la bouteille l'intérieur. Elle le prit à deux mains en souriant avant de sortir définitivement de la chambre. Je la suivis jusqu'au rez-de chaussée, je m'assis à côté du proviseur et nous mangeâmes en silence. Les ramen étaient délicieux et j'avais envie d'en faire moi-même pour élargir mon répertoire culinaire.

\- C'est bon! m'écriai-je.

\- Oh, merci, Carolyn-chan!

Le silence retomba à table. J'aurais aimé parler mais mon niveau actuel de japonais ne me permettait pas de le faire comme en anglais. Je restai aussi silencieuse que mes hôtes mais je les observais du coin de l'oeil. La femme était vraiment quelqu'un d'énergique, pleine de bonne humeur et peu réservée. Tout le contraire de son mari, lui était calme, peu ouvert à la discussion et dégageait une aura d'une puissance peu commune. Il ne fallait pas trop rire avec lui, sans risquer de sévères répercutions.

\- Alors, parle-nous un peu de toi. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire? demanda Asano-san. Tu peux répondre en anglais.

\- Ben, je fais du football. Je joue dans l'équipe de foot féminine de mon école, en milieu de terrain. J'adore aussi chanter, je lis beaucoup et je me suis mis à écrire il y a deux ans à peu près. Et les jeux vidéo m'intéressent comme les mangas.

\- Y a-t-il des branches scolaires que tu aimes plus que d'autres? demanda Asano.

\- J'adore la géographie et les cours de langue en général. Mais ne me parlez pas de mathématiques, je suis terriblement nulle. Je m'intéresse aussi au domaine de l'économie, j'envisage d'entrer dans une école de commerce et lancer ma propre entreprise par après!

\- Déjà des rêves. C'est bien mais tu n'as que quinze ans, tout peut encore changer. dit Asano-san avec un sourire.

\- J'en ai quatorze et ce n'est qu'une simple idée. J'aimerai d'abord passer cette année pour apprendre la langue. répliquai-je, déterminée. Ah oui, j'adore aussi cuisiner! J'adorerais d'ailleurs, apprendre ces recettes pour pouvoir les refaire.

\- Je t'aiderai avec plaisir! Tu n'as que quatorze ans? Quand est ton anniversaire?

\- Oui, j'ai une année d'avance parce que mon père m'a fait entrer à l'école primaire à quatre ans ou lieu de cinq. Et mon anniversaire est le 1er avril. S'il vous plait, ne me faîtes pas la blague "ta naissance est une farce puisque tu es née le 1er avril!". Ma mère n'a pas pris mon arrivée comme une blague.

\- D'accord. Hum... je crois que mon mari aimerait te parler des formalités pour l'école.

\- Oh oui, pardon. répondis-je en japonais.

Il me fit un sourire avant de se lever pour monter à l'étage. J'aidai rapidement à ranger malgré les protestations d'Asano-san - elle tenait à tout faire -, puis je montai les escaliers. Je passai devant ma chambre,, une autre chambre, une salle de bain et je vis une porte ouverte. Je jetai un oeil à l'intérieur et je vis un bureau avec le proviseur à l'intérieur.

\- Entre, Carolyn. dit-il. Et ferme la porte, s'il-te-plaît.

J'obéis sans poser de questions. Il m'indiqua la chaise face à lui et je m'assis. Il sortit un document et me le donna.

\- Voici ton contrat plus en détail. Commença-t-il en anglais. Tu seras dans la classe 3-A pour suivre les cours et tu pourras travailler après. Ils font cours le matin dès neuf heures et ils terminent vers trois heures trente de l'après-midi.

\- Pour les heures, c'est correct.

\- Je te donne aussi un accès illimité à la bibliothèque de l'école, ainsi, tu pourras aller chercher des livres, étudier, faire des recherches comme bon te semble.

Il me passa des bouts de papier.

\- Et voilà ton uniforme scolaire.

Il me donna des vêtements gris, une chemise blanche à manches longues, avec une cravate noire. Je hochai la tête pour le remercier.

 _La tristesse de cet uniforme, sérieux._

\- Parlons des examens. Il y a une période d'examens par trimestre pour tous les élèves en plus des examens de ton enseignant. Comme tu es anglaise, tu passerais l'examen d'anglais facilement tandis que tu coulerais dans les autres branches. J'ai donc pensé à un autre cursus de test, plus adapté. Ils se présenteront sous la forme de deux examens écrits. L'un se concentrera sur le vocabulaire et la grammaire. L'autre sur l'écriture, la lecture et l'écoute en général. Ces examens spéciaux compteront dans ton bulletin de notes pour l'année que tu passeras ici. Mais, si tu veux tester les examens des élèves japonais, tu peux. Mais aucune note que tu feras ne sera comptabilisée. Il faudra juste me le dire avant pour que je puisse informer ta venue auprès des surveillants. As-tu des questions?

\- Oui. Vous n'auriez pas une chemise à manches courtes?

\- ... Oh oui! J'avais oublié de te donner la version été de l'uniforme! Autre chose?

Il me passa d'autres bouts de tissus, des chaussures, ainsi qu'un sac.

\- Pour les examens, il n'y en a pas un sur la prononciation ou quelque chose du genre?

\- Non. Le fait de parler avec mon fils ou d'autres élèves de l'école est suffisant. Même avec les cancres de la classe E.

 _Cet homme a un fils? J'ai peur de voir à quoi il ressemble. Psychologiquement hein, rien contre lui mais sa présence est déjà bien assez flippante. J'ai pas envie d'avoir une deuxième présence tout aussi flippante. D'ailleurs, je devrais aller commander un maillot de l'équipe de foot de mon école pour lui, maintenant que je sais que c'est un garçon._

Je hochai la tête.

\- Pourrais-je avoir un plan de l'école ou je vais devoir tout découvrir moi-même à la rentrée?

\- Gakushuu t'en fera la visite. Je pense que je t'ai tout dit, si tu as d'autres questions, n'hésite pas.

 _Gakushuu? Ça c'est du prénom! Mais t'écris ça comment?_

\- D'accord. Pour les examens, encore, je sais qu'il y a un classement, ça veut dire que je n'y serais pas?

\- Non. Et même si tu faisais les examens, ton nom n'apparaîtra pas dans le classement. Tu es un peu comme un fantôme pour ça. J'allais oublier, voici aussi le règlement de l'école.

\- Comment je vais faire pour crâner si j'ai des bonnes notes? râlai-je pour rire.

\- Il vaut mieux ne pas crâner si c'est pour faire tomber tes notes. Sinon tu finiras dans la classe E. Pas d'exception pour toi. dit-il, très sombre.

Un frisson parcourut mon dos, il était vraiment flippant, ce mec.

\- Et pour le lieu de travail... continuai-je, un peu moins calme.

\- Kunugi-kaze est un café pas très loin de l'école. Le gérant a été gentil de te laisser faire tes expériences alors que tu débarques d'un pays où l'on parle une toute autre langue. Il a aussi dit que tu pourrais être utile, vu qu'aussi bien des habitués que des touristes visitent son établissement. Tu commenceras, du lundi au samedi, à quatre heures de l'après-midi et tu termineras à sept heures. Il sait très bien quand sont les examens et te donnera congé deux semaines avant pour te laisser réviser. Et bien sûr, inutile d'y aller pendant les vacances.

Il avait repris son sourire et son air protecteur. Putain ce que je me sentis mal.

\- Très bien. Merci beaucoup! Hum, pourquoi je loge chez vous et non chez, ben... dans une famille d'accueil? Enfin je veux dire, une famille qui n'a pas de lien avec le personnel de l'école... tentai-je, gênée par son regard.

\- Il était prévu qu'une famille t'accueille mais elle a annulé au dernier moment et ma femme a toujours voulu avoir une fille a la maison pour ne serait-ce que pour une année. Alors, je me suis porté garant pour toi. expliqua-t-il en se grattant la tête avec son index.

\- D'accord. Merci beaucoup pour votre générosité.

\- Merci à toi de l'intérêt que tu portes à notre langue. Et merci pour le whisky. Je n'ai jamais essayé un Ecossais.

Je souris avant de me relever, je pris tant bien que mal mes affaires et je disparus en direction de ma chambre. Lorsque je réussis à atteindre la pièce, je posai avec négligence les vêtements sur le lit et je cherchai un classeur pour ranger les documents.

Un peu plus tard, alors que je me regardai dans la glace avec mon nouvel uniforme, on toqua à ma porte. J'ouvris et un garçon de mon âge, voir plus âgé, me fixa. Il avait des cheveux orange, des yeux violet clair et il avait une tête de plus que moi. Il s'inclina.

\- Bonjour, je suis Asano Gakushuu. dit-il en anglais.

\- B-bonjour, Asano! Je m'appelle Grant Carolyn. Appelle-moi Carolyn. répondis-je en m'inclinant à mon tour.

\- Enchanté de te rencontrer, Carolyn-san. Tu as un drôle d'accent, tu viens d'Angleterre?

\- Enchantée de te rencontrer! Je viens d'Ecosse. précisai-je, en bonne patriote.

\- On m'a dit de te faire visiter l'école. On le fera après-demain.

\- D'accord. répondis-je avec un sourire machinal.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire avec lui. Il était intimidant avec son regard perçant, sa forte ressemblance avec son père et sa taille mais, je voulais le connaître, au moins, un peu.

\- C'est quoi ton numéro préféré? demandai-je, gênée de poser une question aussi bizarre dès le début.

\- Le numéro un. Pourquoi?

\- Comme ça. Et ton prénom s'écrit bien comme ça en romanji?

Je me dirigeai vite vers mon bureau, pris un carnet et écrivis les caractères avant de le lui montrer.

\- Presque. Change le premier "k" en "g" et ajoute un "u" à la fin.

\- Un "g" au début et deux "u" à la fin... Parfait! Donc, tes kanjis sont... Ceux-ci! m'exclamai-je en lui montrant des signes sous son nez.

\- Oui. répondit-il avec un sourire.

\- Yes!

Je sautillais dans tous les sens. Pour une fois que mes kanjis étaient lisibles. Je devais passer pour un ovni avec ma réaction.

\- Je vais te laisser. A tout à l'heure pour le repas.

\- A tout à l'heure!

Il tourna les talons et partit vers le fond du couloir. Je fermai la porte, regardai à nouveau mon uniforme.

\- Heureusement que cette jupe me va aux genoux, pas de culotte en vue. Sinon, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait pour cacher convenablement. Mais punaise ce que ça ne me va pas! C'est encore pire que l'uniforme quadrillé bleu et noir à la maison! dis-je pour moi-même en lissant mon vêtement.

Je me changeai avant d'allumer mon ordinateur pour parler avec mes amies restées au pays. Il était environ cinq heures ici et environ huit heures du matin là-bas. Je leur racontai le voyage, ma famille d'accueil et mon contrat avec mon école. Je leur demandai de bien vouloir commander un maillot de foot avec le prénom d'Asano fils au dos avec le numéro un. Ainsi qu'un short. Elles acceptèrent avec un sourire. Je leur écrivis vite un mail avec les instructions du maillot avant de reprendre la conversation. Deux heures passèrent et le repas du soir arriva. Je saluai mes amies et je descendis vers la salle à manger rejoindre la famille. Je sentis une forte tension entre le fils et le père, je préférai me taire et je m'assis en face d'Asano fils. Je mangeai du riz avec une sorte de porc pané, ou quelque chose comme ça. C'était ultra bon mais un silence pesant régnait à table, un silence encore plus chiant qu'à la maison quand mon père était là. Les hommes faisaient en sorte de ne pas croiser leurs regards et Asano-san mangeait tranquillement, toute souriante.

 _Drôle de famille. Où suis-je encore tombée?_

\- Gakushuu, comment c'est passé ta journée avec tes amis? Demanda la mère.

\- Bien. Même si Ren n'a pas arrêté d'aller draguer toutes les filles qu'on a croisées en ville. Répondit-il en amenant une bouchée de riz vers sa bouche.

\- Ah, celui-là. Un tombeur. dit-t-elle.

 _La mère qui tente désespérément d'entamer la discussion avec sa famille. Il faut que je note ça dans mon carnet d'idées. C'est une situation pas si mauvaise pour un début de roman, quoiqu'un peu trop clichée peut-être._

\- Pourquoi ne pas leur proposer de venir faire visiter l'école à Carolyn avec toi? Comme ça, ils feront connaissance et vous ne vous ennuierez pas tous seuls. dit la mère, toujours souriante.

\- Pourquoi pas. J'espère que Ren n'est pas ton type, tu risques d'être déçue. répondit-il avant de me parler.

\- Euh... On va voir à quoi il ressemble pour commencer. Et je n'ai pas un faible pour les dragueurs, en général. répliquai-je.

\- En te regardant, je pense plutôt que Seo va te courir après.

Le mouvement de ma main stoppa, la poignée de riz tomba des baguettes alors que je le regardais se foutre littéralement de moi. Je pouffai de rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle? demanda Gakushuu.

\- Comme tu parles de tes amis, ça me fais rire. Et puis les autres alors? Ce Ren est un dragueur, Seo ne m'a pas l'air mieux...

\- Je n'ai jamais vu Koyama sortir avec une fille, même si il adorerait le faire, il ne va y arriver de sitôt.

\- Il est moche?

\- Difficile à dire, je ne suis pas une fille. Mais je peux facilement imaginer que c'est surtout son sourire qui gâche tout. En général, on peut le dire, il est moche.

 _T'es pas une fille? Mince, j'y ai cru depuis que je t'ai rencontré, il y a quelques heures, avec ton visage et tes cils._ Ironisai-je mentalement avec un faux air confus.

\- Et Araki est sorti avec une fille, l'an passé. Pendant... deux jours. Ils ne se supportaient pas et se jetaient des stylos dessus entre les cours. Aujourd'hui, ils évitent de tomber près l'un à côté de l'autre en cours. Termina-t-il sans se soucier de mon expression.

\- C'est quoi la logique?

\- Aucune idée. Mais voilà le gros.

\- Okay. Vous êtes cinq en tout... fis-je avant de continuer à manger.

Le reste du repas se passa dans un nouveau silence, Asano avait la tête plongée dans son ordinateur, le fils regardait son assiette et la mère me souriait. Je répondais le plus possible à ses sourires. Elle avait l'air de briller comme un soleil dans la sombre tension familiale. Je me sentais de trop, aussi je mangeai le plus vite possible pour sortir ranger mon assiette. Alors que je rangeai mon plat, Asano sortit à son tour de table et monta vers son bureau. Je rangeai son plat.

\- Carolyn! Ne te tracasse vraiment pas à ranger les plats! Je vais m'en occuper! dit Asano-san en anglais.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas, j'adore aider! répondis-je dans ma langue.

\- Mais... Bon, je suppose qu'un peu d'aide ne peut pas me faire de mal. se résigna-t-elle.

\- Merci pour le repas, maman. intervint Gakushuu en se levant de table.

Je pris son plat et je l'amenai vers la cuisine. Asano-san rangea son plat et le reste de la tablée. Nous discutâmes de recettes de cuisine.

\- Tu aimes cuisiner quelque chose en particulier? me demanda-t-elle.

\- J'adore cuisiner des cookies! répondis-je, souriante.

\- On pourrait en cuisiner une fois, si tu veux.

\- Oh oui! répondis-je, joyeuse malgré la fatigue du voyage.

Je souhaitai une bonne nuit et je montai dans ma chambre. Je m'effondrai sur mon lit.

 _Je me demande à quoi ressemblent ses amis, vraiment. Il traîne avec un dragueur pro, enfin un boulet pro, et des cas bizarres. Il ne m'a pas l'air mieux ou il s'en fout peut-être. C'est quoi leur noms déjà? Je ne sais plus... Bof, je verrai._

Un petit bruit se fit entendre devant la porte. Je me levai pour ouvrir sur un chat brun aux yeux bruns qui me fixait.

\- Miaow! fit-il en entrant dans la pièce et sauter sur le lit.

\- T'es pas gêné, toi! Mais t'es trop mignon! dis-je en m'approchant pour le caresser.

\- Hermione! Viens ici! ordonna Gakushuu juste devant la porte.

\- C'est ton chat?

\- Oui. Elle s'appelle Hermione.

\- C'est une référence?

\- Référence à quoi?

\- Ben... Poudlard ne te dis rien?

\- Non. Pardon du désagrément. dit-il en prenant l'animal dans ses bras avant de sortir définitivement de ma chambre.

Je restai quelques instants interdite avant de bailler. Je me reposai sur le lit et m'endormis comme une pierre. Ces décalages horaires étaient épuisants.

* * *

 **Pensez à laisser une review si ce début vous plait ou pas, je prends toutes les reviews! Même si c'est que 3 mots! J'adore recevoir l'avis des lecteurs! Et ça me ferait très plaisir! ^^**

 **On se verra au prochain chapitre! Bye! ~**


	2. Les Cinq Virtuoses

_Hello ~_

 _Le chapitre 2 ouiii *hum*_

 _On en vient enfin aux présentations des "Prodiges" de la classe A! Même si vous les connaissez déjà héhé xD_

 _Ce sont mes personnages préférés de la série (aucune idée pourquoi xD)_

 **Réponses review**

 ** _xstrom007: _**_Hey James bond! *hum* Pardon, merci pour ta review et contente que ce début te plaise! (j'adore les rimes x) )_

 **Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient sauf mon OC! J'adore juste placer des références d'autres trucs un peu partout xD**

 _Bonne lecture ~_

* * *

 _Chapitre 2: Les cinq Virtuoses_

Cela faisait deux jours que je me retrouvai dans cette famille très spéciale. Asano père et fils ne se parlaient quasiment jamais et Asano-san avait l'air de trouver cette situation parfaitement normale. Elle et moi passions beaucoup de temps à la cuisine à préparer, cuire tout en parlant de choses et d'autres.

Aujourd'hui, je devais visiter l'école avec Asano fils et ses potes. Je m'habillai d'un simple jean serré et un pull noir, avec mon petit sac brun avec mes carnets dont je ne me séparais jamais, rien de spécial en somme. Il était treize heures et nous sortîmes de la maison. Quatre garçons nous attendaient de l'autre côté de la portière. Le plus grand avec une sorte de crête aplatie, se plaça à côté de moi, me prit par la taille et prit une mèche de cheveux dans une main.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a là? Des cheveux blanc aussi pur que la neige du Mont Fuji, des yeux turquoise aussi profonds que les lagons du pacifique. Et même une fleur - un dahlia - noir, décorant tes cheveux. Une très belle jeune femme. Comment t'appelles-tu?

 _Euh... J'ai absolument RIEN compris à ce qu'il vient de dire. Mais il vient de poser une question, que répondre? On va essayer quelque chose, avec un peu de chance, je dirai ce qu'il veut entendre. Raah, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait être mignon sans sa crête sur la tête! Ça gâche tout! Et pis, comment il m'aborde sans gêne quoi... J'ai envie de le baffer, ce crétin._

\- Je m'appelle Grant, Carolyn Grant.

\- Ravi de te rencontrer, Grant-san. dit un, en anglais, qui possédait un nez imposant et des grosses lèvres.

 _Pfiou, j'ai eu chaud. Il m'a l'air plus normal que l'autre qui ne veut pas me... Mais lâche-moi bordel! Attends... Draguer toutes les filles qu'il croise... C'est... Quoi son nom déjà?_

\- Carolyn, s'il vous plait. insistai-je en tentant de me dégager de l'emprise du grand garçon.

\- Sakakibara, lâche-la. Tu vois bien qu'elle ne se sent pas à l'aise. Gyshashasha! rit un avec des cheveux noirs mi-long en remontant ses lunettes.

 _Que ce sourire est dérangeant à regarder. En plus, il a une tête de sadique. Mais c'est gentil de sa part de dire quelque chose. Un sourire...?_

On me lâcha la taille, je repris une respiration plus normale.

\- C-comment vous vous appelez? demandai-je timidement.

\- Je suis Seo Tomoya. dit le garçon d'avant avec un sourire, ses yeux noirs pétillants.

\- Sakakibara Ren. parla le grand à la crête plate avec un petit sourire charmeur. Je vis qu'il avait des yeux verts.

\- Koyama Natsuhiko. se présenta le sadique en me présentant son sourire toujours très dérangeant à regarder.

\- Asano Gakushuu. s'inclina l'orangé.

\- Araki Teppei. termina le dernier garçon aux cheveux vert foncé, les joues un peu plus rouges que les autres et aux yeux noirs, encadrés par une paire de lunettes ovales, qui était resté silencieux jusque-là.

 _Alors, Sakakibara le "dragueur" incontesté. Seo, celui qui va me courir après, selon Asano. Koyama, le sourire auquel je comprends son célibat. Et Araki, le lanceur officiel de stylos de Kunugigaoka._

 _Ne pas exploser de rire. Ne pas exploser de rire._

\- E-enchantée! Comment vais-je retenir vos noms? répondis-je avec un sourire cachant mon fou rire intérieur.

\- Tu peux nous appeler par nos prénoms. parla Asano fils.

\- D'accord,... Gakushuu-kun.

\- Tu t'es teint les cheveux Carolyn-san? demanda celui au sourire bizarre.

\- Non, c'est ma couleur naturelle. répondis-je en arrangeant ma raie sur ma gauche.

\- Allons-y. ordonna l'orangé en guidant le groupe dans la rue.

Asano était devant, le sadique dont j'avais oublié le nom et Tomoya - il me semblait?- en deuxième ligne, Ren, Teppei et moi-même en troisième ligne. Ren parlait lentement pour se faire comprendre et je tentais de lui répondre correctement. Il m'expliqua qu'ils étaient considérés comme les "Cinq Virtuoses" de l'école. La fierté de Kunugigaoka.

Asano était le génie, le numéro un, dans toutes les matières, particulièrement en maths, Tomoya était le meilleur en anglais, la tête de sadique en sciences, Ren en japonais et Teppei en sciences sociales. Des intellos de première en somme.

Nous arrivâmes enfin à l'école et la grandeur du campus me laissa bouche-bée.

\- Voici le collège et lycée de Kunugigaoka. Il est composé de quatre bâtiments différents avec tout ce qu'il faut. Que veux-tu visiter? dit le sadique.

\- Euh, le bureau du proviseur, la bibliothèque, ma classe, la salle de gym, le secrétariat... Enfin, tout ce qui est important dans la vie d'ici.

Asano commença à marcher vers un bâtiment et nous commençâmes la visite. La salle de gym, le secrétariat, le bureau de son père, la bibliothèque, le terrain de baseball, la piscine, le terrain de sport, les classes et la salle de conseil de classe. Tout cela nous prit à peu près deux heures pour voir. Nous sortîmes à nouveau dans le campus.

\- T'es dans quelle classe? demanda Tomoya.

\- Classe 3-A. répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

\- Super! On sera dans la même classe! s'exclama-t-il, le visage rayonnant.

\- Au fait, chaque début de mois, une assemblée se tiendra dans la salle de gym, durant la cinquième heure de la journée, juste après la pause de midi. Nous parlerons des choses importantes liées à l'école. Avec un peu de chance, tu y comprendras quelque chose. dit Teppei avec un sourire narquois.

 _Mais genre. Je fais tout pour vous répondre en japonais et tu me traite, indirectement, de nulle. Tu vas voir toi._

Je lui offris un regard faussement meurtrier avant de donner un petit coup de poing sur son bras.

\- Aieuuh. J'ai mal. simula-t-il.

\- T'es une tapette, Araki. se moqua Tomoya en parlant exprès anglais.

\- Taisez-vous. dit Gakushuu, le visage fermé.

\- T'es pas drôle, Gakushuu-kun. répliquai-je, déçue de le voir aussi sérieux.

\- Ne sois pas triste, Carolyn-san! Il est toujours comme ça. commenta le sadique en posant une main sur mon épaule.

 _Vachement tactiles ces Japonais. Rien contre mais c'est étonnant. J'avais toujours pensé qu'ils étaient plus timides de ce côté-là._

\- Haha, t'inquiète! Merci... Natsu...?

\- Hiko. Natsuhiko.

\- Presque! Je saurai vos prénoms avant la fin de l'année, promis! Est-ce qu'il y a des clubs dans l'école?

\- Oui. Je suis le président du club de biologie. répondit Natsu-truc.

\- Président du club radio. continua Teppei.

\- Porte-parole du conseil des élèves. rajouta Tomoya.

\- Secrétaire du conseil des élèves. parla Ren.

\- Président du conseil des élèves. termina Gakushuu.

Bah tiens. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonnait pas qu'il était pratiquement à la tête de l'école?

\- Tu peux rejoindre un club, si tu veux. Seuls les élèves de la classe E ne sont pas autorisés. C'est écrit dans le règlement de Kunugigaoka. M'informa Ren.

 _Ils m'ont l'air très axés sur l'échec de cette classe E, ici. Je n'y comprends rien. Ils sont si nuls que ça?_

-D'accord mais je ne pense pas en rejoindre un. Même si ça a l'air amusant. dis-je en haussant à nouveau les épaules.

\- On veut te montrer un super coin du quartier. s'exclama Tomoya en se dirigeant vers l'extérieur du campus.

Nous marchâmes à nouveau mais cette fois-ci, vers un parc. Une place de jeux multicolore pour enfants se trouvait au centre, entouré de bancs et d'arbres. C'était adorable.

\- C'est tout mignon! dis-je en observant autour de moi.

\- C'est un chemin plus rapide pour aller à l'école et rentrer à la maison. dit Gakushuu avec un demi-sourire.

\- Cool, ça m'arrange! répondis-je en sautillant comme une gamine.

Je me plaçai entre Teppei et Tomoya, passai mes bras autour de leurs épaules.

\- Je sens que ça va être une super année! dis-je en les regardant alternativement.

Ils me donnèrent un sourire et passèrent à leur tour, un bras autour de mes épaules.

\- Ouais, ça va être cool! répondit le sadique en passant un bras sur Tomoya.

\- On va bien s'amuser. ajouta Ren en faisant pareil que nous sur le sadique.

Gakushuu nous regarda avant de se résigner à s'approcher et fermer notre petit cercle avec un demi-sourire. Je me sentis petite par rapport à eux, en particulier face à Ren, le plus grand. Ils me dépassaient tous d'une tête au minimum. Moi et mon pauvre mètre soixante. Notre étreinte amicale dura quelques silencieuses secondes avant de nous séparer.

\- Qui veut une crêpe? demanda Ren.

\- Si tu nous invites, ouais. réclama Tomoya.

\- Je n'invite que Carolyn-san. répliqua-t-il en me prenant par l'épaule.

\- D'accord pour l'invitation! On y va! m'écriai-je en me dégageant avant de partir dans une direction.

\- C'est par là, Carolyn-san. dit Natsu en m'arrêtant, puis en me tournant dans la direction opposée.

\- Ah. Je n'ai pas trop le sens de l'orientation. Merci! répondis-je et nous marchâmes vers un magasin de crêpe.

\- Tu aimes les sciences? me demanda-t-il.

\- Koyama, fais-la pas chier avec ça. râla Tomoya.

\- J'aime bien les sciences. Tant que je n'ai pas de formule à faire, j'adore entendre les dernières découvertes scientifiques. En particulier dans l'astronomie, la… _particle physics_ et la _paleontology._ répondis-je moitié japonais, moitié anglais.

\- Physique des particules et paléontologie. me corrigea-t-il.

Je sortis mon carnet de mon sac et je me mis à écrire les mots en romanji avant de tendre mon carnet et mon stylo au garçon.

\- On écrit comment ces mots en caractères japonais?

Il prit les affaires que je lui tendais et il écrivit rapidement avant de me les rendre.

\- Tu as un carnet de vocabulaire? demanda Teppei qui avait assisté à la scène.

\- Oui. J'écris les mots dans l'écriture d'origine à gauche, sa prononciation en romanji au milieu et sa traduction en anglais à droite. Je fais un mot par ligne ou deux selon la longueur.

\- Pas mal comme technique pour apprendre du voc. complimenta Tomoya.

\- Tu veux quel goût Carolyn-san? demanda Ren.

\- Caramel s'il y a, s'il te plait.

\- Ok, c'est parti!

\- Sinon, t'aimes les jeux vidéo? demanda Tomoya, avec une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux.

\- Oui. Pas tous mais surtout les jeux de réflexion ou les RPG avec un monde bien fait. Et _Pokémon_ mais je ne le crie pas trop fort.

Je vis les garçons réfléchir un instant avant d'aller commander leur crêpe. Ils discutèrent tous les cinq à voix basse un instant avant que Ren revint et me tendit une crêpe avec des filets de caramel doré.

\- Merci beaucoup Ren-kun! dis-je en prenant la nourriture dans mes mains.

\- C'est ton sourire qui me fait plaisir.

\- Tu vas pas recommencer! s'indignèrent les quatre autres derrière nous en nous regardant méchamment, ce qui me fit rire.

La journée se passa au mieux. Gakushuu et ses amis étaient gentils avec moi et semblaient m'avoir bien acceptée malgré mon intrusion un peu soudaine dans leur groupe. Nous mangeâmes nos crêpes sur un muret, dans un parc, près d'une fontaine. C'était à ce moment que j'avais plus ou moins placé chacun des membres dans une catégorie précise.

Gakushuu était, sans l'ombre d'un doute, le leader de la bande. Le noyau auquel les autres membres y gravitaient comme des électrons. Ren était l'aimant à filles - ou plutôt boulet des filles - par excellence avec son air romantique et sa courtoisie. Natsu semblait être le plus invisible, puisque les autres semblaient n'accorder que peu d'importance à son opinion, celui qu'on oubliait malgré son visage. Tomoya était celui qui avait la plus grosse gueule du groupe et qui se moquait ouvertement des autres. Teppei... Je n'arrivais pas le caser dans une catégorie bien précise. Il était plus silencieux que Natsu mais on ne l'oubliait pas si facilement. Si Gakushuu n'était pas avec eux, il semblait être le "chef remplaçant". Il se marrait avec Tomoya quand celui-ci se moquait de quelqu'un et il n'hésitait pas à également balancer des insultes à l'encontre des gens "inférieur" à lui. Mais sa politesse très typique des Japonais n'empêchait pas qu'il n'avait aucun succès avec les filles, au contraire de Ren. Bon, je le casais dans la catégorie "Potentiel lanceur de stylos" avec un sourire.

Une étrange harmonie émanait du groupe. Une harmonie qui avait l'air fragile mais en fait, plus solide comme un saphir ou une pierre précieuse. Oui, je m'y sentis bien.

\- Carolyn-san! Tu rêves? entonna Ren, assis à côté de moi, sa main contre mon bras.

\- Hein? Pardon, j'étais plongée dans mes pensées.

\- C'est bon ta crêpe? demanda Gakushuu.

\- Oui, oui! Encore merci Ren-kun de me l'avoir offerte! J'adore le caramel!

Je mordis dedans avec une expression de bonheur. J'adorais manger, surtout les trucs sucrés. Ce péché mignon se voyait très bien sur moi puisque j'étais plutôt ronde, surtout aux hanches et aux cuisses. Je jetai un oeil à la fontaine et j'eus juste le temps de voir un Teppei balancer de l'eau sur un Tomoya qui avait une crêpe sur la tête avant d'entendre Ren et Gakushuu soupirer.

\- Gamins, ces deux-là. râla l'orangé.

Je terminai ma nourriture et je jetai le papier dans une poubelle un peu plus loin avant de revenir près de Ren. C'était sans compter le fait que Tomoya, partiellement mouillé, nous balança de l'eau dessus. Ren se leva et alla se venger, laissant moi et Gakushuu seuls sur le muret.

\- J'aime beaucoup tes amis Gakushuu-kun. dis-je en souriant. J'espère que ça restera comme ça durant l'année.

\- Je crois qu'ils t'ont adoptée, alors je ne pense pas que quelque chose va changer ce fait.

Les autres revinrent trempés et fatigués mais il manquait une personne.

\- Où est encore passé Koyama? demanda Teppei en secouant ses cheveux.

\- Je suis là. répondit une voix à l'autre bout du parc.

Le dernier membre marcha vers nous, les mains dans son dos, l'air de cacher quelque chose derrière lui.

\- Tu caches quoi dans ton dos? demanda Tomoya en allant regarder avec curiosité.

\- Un cadeau, c'est tout! répliqua le féru des sciences, rouge comme une tomate.

\- Pour qui? interrogea Ren avec un regard peu innocent.

\- Arrêtez de l'ennuyer. S'il n'a rien envie de dire, c'est son choix. Il faudrait peut-être qu'on y aille, Asano-san ne serait pas très contente de nous voir rentrer après la tombée de la nuit. dis-je pour calmer les garçons, puis à Gakushuu.

\- C'est vrai. Ma mère va m'engueuler quand je rentrerai. soupira Teppei.

Les deux autres trempés soupirèrent à leur tour.

\- Mais avant! On a quelque chose pour toi. annonça Natsu alors qu'ils se rapprochèrent de moi.

\- Oui Nastu-kun?

\- C'est nouveau ça? Bref, tiens. C'est pour toi. me dit-il en me tendant une peluche.

Mes yeux brillèrent. Un _Lixy_ , juste devant moi. Mon coeur se mit à bondir de joie.

\- C'est notre cadeau de bienvenue à Kunugigaoka. parla-t-il comme pour combler mon silence.

\- C-comment avez-vous su que _Lixy_ est mon _pokémon_ préféré? Et tu es allé dans un centre _pokémon_ juste pour offrir cette peluche Natsu-kun? J-je ne peux pas accepter... Vous êtes trop gentils.

\- Non, prends-le! réfuta Ren.

\- Mais...

\- Si! insista Teppei. Prends-le comme un signe d'amitié entre nous.

Je regardai Gakushuu qui était juste à côté de moi, me faire un léger sourire encourageant en faisant un signe de tête vers la peluche. Je pris le _Lixy_ dans mes mains avec précaution, comme un trésor, avant de le poser sur le muret pour aller me jeter, sans réfléchir, dans les bras de Ren.

\- Merci beaucoup! m'écriai-je en serrant chacun des garçons dans mes bras, respectivement, Ren, Tomoya, Natsu, Teppei et Gakushuu.

\- Maintenant, t'as mouillé tout le monde, toi compris! rit Tomoya.

\- Tant pis, ça sèche. On y va? répliquai-je avec un sourire en reprenant la peluche dans mes bras.

Nous commençâmes à marcher vers la maison. Je chantonnai la musique de la Route 201 à tue-tête, comme une débile en regardant la peluche bleue. Ren nous quitta au premier carrefour pour rentrer chez lui, puis Tomoya fit de même au prochain tournant. Teppei partit vers la droite alors que nous tournâmes vers la gauche et il ne restait que Gakushuu, Natsu et moi-même. Notre maison s'approcha et nous dûmes nous séparer de Natsu. Je le saluai avec entrain et nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur. Je me changeai et mis mes vêtements à sécher sur le bord de la terrasse avant d'aller manger. Le repas se passa calmement et je rejoignis ma chambre, je mis mon pyjama et je m'installai dans mon lit. J'étais fatiguée et j'avais hâte de commencer l'année scolaire dans la classe 3-A, alors je m'endormis, la peluche blottie contre ma poitrine.

* * *

 _Enfin ils sont arrivés! Qu'en pensez-vous de leur cadeau? J'adorai recevoir une peluche comme cadeau de bienvenu ^_^_

 _Laissez une review, même d'un mot! C'est la meilleure source de motivation! ^_^_

 _Bye ~_


	3. Premier jour

_Hello!_

 _Voilà enfin le troisième chapitre et on entre enfin à l'école (j'ai un peu de retard sur la rentrée... mdr)_

 _Et les premiers élèves de la classe E font leur apparition!_

 _C'est le dernier chapitre qui ne suit pas du tout le manga, après je suivrai l'histoire plus ou moins xD_

 **Réponses reviews:**

 **Saiken-chan:** _Je sais que je t'ai déjà répondu mais merci encore pour ta review et surtout merci pour ton coup de pieds au luc pour poster cette fic!_

 **Lerugamine:** _Merci encore pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira!_

 **Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient sauf mon OC!**

 _Bonne lecture ~_

* * *

 _Chapitre 3: Premier jour_

Je passai ma cravate autour de mon cou, mis ma veste, pris mon sac et je sortis de ma chambre pour aller mettre mes chaussures. Gakushuu se montra quelques secondes après moi et fit pareil que moi.

\- Prête pour ton premier jour Carolyn-san? me demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

\- On verra. On commence par une assemblée, c'est ça?

\- Oui. Il y aura des chaises. Tu pourras t'asseoir avec nous.

\- D'accord. Allons-y!

Nous sortîmes de la maison et nous marchâmes vers l'école. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'habitude de porter mes uniformes correctement alors je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise.

\- Tu portes ton uniforme comme ça tous les jours? demandai-je à Gakushuu.

\- Oui, jusqu'au 1er juillet, où nous devons porter notre uniforme d'été.

Je hochai la tête, impressionnée de le voir aussi calme, un jour de rentrée. J'étais totalement excitée mais aussi effrayée de rencontrer les autres élèves et mes camarades de classe. J'espérai qu'ils me feraient un bon accueil, comme la famille Asano et les quatre autres garçons. Nous entrâmes dans la cour déjà remplis d'élèves. Je sentis plusieurs regards se poser sur moi, des murmures sur mon passage et des interrogations. J'atteignis enfin le hall où quelques élèves de mon âge se trouvaient à discuter entre eux.

\- Il y a beaucoup de chaises. Je peux m'asseoir où je veux? demandai-je.

\- Oui, tu peux mais je doute qu'Araki te laissera le choix. répondit Gakushuu.

\- Araki?

Il montra la porte derrière nous du doigt puis je sentis deux bras entourer mon cou et me serrer fort.

\- Carolyn-chan! s'écria Teppei, l'air content.

\- Te… Teppei... Can't... Breath... tentai-je en jetant un regard de détresse à Gakushuu. (Teppei, peux pas respirer.)

Il lui tapota l'épaule et Teppei me lâcha immédiatement. Je repris mon souffle alors que quelques rires retentirent à mes oreilles. Ren est les autres étaient arrivés et se foutaient de la gueule de leur ami. Je secouai vaguement la tête devant leurs gamineries. Quelque chose de bleu attira mon regard au loin. Un garçon ou une fille - je n'arrivais pas à distinguer - avec de longs cheveux bleus, la tête basse et l'air abattu. Certains élèves, dont deux en particulier, semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à le rabaisser et à se moquer de lui. Je m'approchai d'eux, le regard colérique.

\- Hey. Stop bullying that poor student. dis-je. (Hey. Arrêtez de brutaliser ce pauvre étudiant.)

Ils se retournèrent en même temps, effrayés par mon arrivée silencieuse.

\- T'es qui toi? demanda celui avec une face remplie de boutons.

\- I see. You're jealous because he is cuter than you. But, this isn't a reason to insult him. Get out, idiots. (Je vois. Vous êtes jaloux parce qu'il est bien plus mignon que vous. Mais, ce n'est pas une raison pour l'insulter. Allez-vous en, idiots.)

J'avais fait exprès de les insulter en japonais pour avoir une réaction. Leurs visages se tordirent sous la fureur. Parfait.

\- T'es dans sa classe? La classe E pour que tu le défendes? demanda celui avec des lunettes et un très gros nez, encore plus gros que celui de Tomoya.

\- Seems that I have to do the dirty work again. dis-je en leur donnant mon regard de tueur et mon sourire le plus flippant. (On dirait que je vais à nouveau devoir faire le sale boulot.)

Ils reculèrent, d'un coup, puis disparurent dans la foule. Laissant le bleuté seul. Il me regardait avec reconnaissance.

\- Thank you! dit-il dans un bon anglais. (Merci!)

\- De rien! Bye! répondis-je en partant rejoindre les Virtuoses déjà assis.

 _Il est dans la classe E? Mais il me semble très gentil et bon élève... J'ai de la peine à comprendre. Gakushuu-kun devrait pouvoir m'expliquer. Si je pense à lui demander._

Je pris une place tout devant, entre Ren et Tomoya. Le proviseur arriva.

\- Bonjour et bienvenu pour une nouvelle année à Kunugigaoka. Pour les premières années, je suis le proviseur Asano. Bien, je vais sans plus tarder, faire la présentation des professeurs de l'établissement.

Il appela chaque professeur, commençant par ceux chargés des premières années jusqu'aux troisièmes années du lycée. Je ne retins absolument aucun nom et Gakushuu monta sur scène faire un discours avec une vitesse telle que je décrochai rapidement son blabla.

 _C'est chiiiiiiiiant... Je ne comprends rien. Gakushuu, abrège par pitié!_

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes - ou plus? - qu'il s'arrêta sous les applaudissements des professeurs et des élèves. J'applaudis distraitement, n'ayant absolument pas la moindre idée ce qu'il avait débité. Son père reprit le micro.

\- Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne année à Kunugigaoka.

Les élèves se levèrent en même temps et sortirent dans un vacarme assourdissant. Gakushuu se mit à côté de moi et m'incita à le suivre, ce que je fis sans trop m'attarder. Les autres étaient déjà partis au loin et je me sentais un peu trop "étrangère" pour cet endroit. Nous passâmes de couloir en couloir, certaines filles regardèrent Gakushuu avec des yeux doux et les garçons murmurèrent sur notre passage.

\- T'as vu cette fille?

\- Ouais, une étrangère.

\- J'adore la couleur de ses cheveux.

\- Elle est jolie.

\- Asano fait chier avec son magnétisme à filles.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer à cette remarque. La classe 3-A montra le bout de son nez. Il s'arrêta juste devant la porte et se retourna.

\- Attends ici, je vais entrer t'annoncer au professeur. Il t'appellera au moment venu.

Je hochai la tête et il entra dans la classe. J'étais nerveuse et j'avais peur de tout foirer en racontant de la merde ou de faire une erreur dans ma prononciation. Je tournai en rond devant la porte, espérant me calmer même si ça ne marchait jamais.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais leur dire? Bonjour? Salut? Hello? Et puis, tout le monde? Camarades? Classe A? Raaaah, je sais pas et j'ai l'impression d'avoir complètement oublié le japonais, je sais pluuuus…

J'entendis des chaises se tirer, des voix résonner et un enseignant souhaitant la bienvenu. J'entendis des bruits de pas venir près de la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un vieux professeur avec des cheveux gris et un regard peu discret sur mon corps.

 _Oui, j'ai des fesses et pas le ventre ultra plat. Et alors? T'as un porblème?_

\- Bonjour Grant-san, je suis Shishido Kazuhiko, ton professeur principal. Entre seulement et présente-toi aux autres élèves.

Je passai la porte et une quarantaine de regards me fixèrent. La peur s'empara de moi et mon coeur tambourinait dans ma poitrine si fortement qu'il pouvait exploser à tout moment. Je me tins droite, face aux élèves, affichant mon plus beau sourire.

\- Bonjour classe 3-A! Je suis Grant Carolyn. Ravie de vous rencontrer! dis-je en m'inclinant.

 _Putain, pourquoi j'ai dit "classe 3-A"? Pourquoi je n'ai pas simplement dit "tout le monde" comme... tout le monde!? Merde, j'ai bien plombé l'ambiance avec ça._

La classe resta silencieuse.

\- Je suis venue perfectionner mon japonais dans votre école cette année. J'aime les voyages, les jeux vidéo, la littérature et le football. Je hâte de passer cette année avec vous!

\- Tu peux aller t'asseoir au fond, à côté de la fenêtre, à côté de Gotô-kun. expliqua le vieux en désignant la dite place.

Je m'avançai vers celle-ci, soulagée d'avoir passé l'étape de la présentation devant toute la classe. Je m'assis et le prof se mit à distribuer des fiches, des livres et des cahiers. Je regardai toutes ces fournitures avec curiosité malgré que ma peine à déchiffrer les kanjis inscrits. Des informations administratives avaient été transférées. Puis, le premier cours commença.

Je ne compris que dalle.

Nada.

Je ne pus même pas dire quel cours je suivais. Japonais? Histoire? Sciences? Géographie? Le prof parlait trop vite, trop doucement, écrivait sans arrêt au tableau noir et effaçait quelques minutes après sans tenir compte des élèves. Et les élèves, fallait en parler, des élèves! Ils écrivaient à une vitesse hallucinante, relevaient rapidement la tête pour regarder le tableau, puis continuaient à prendre leurs notes. Gotô à côté de moi, écrivait, gommait, réécrivait et ainsi de suite pendant la totalité du cours. J'étais la seule à ne rien faire, trop choquée de voir une telle méthode "d'enseignement". Comment apprendre correctement de cette façon? En plus, le prof avait l'air de raconter un bordel compréhensible que par les Japonais de cette classe. Je restai donc plantée devant mon cahier vide, les yeux se baladant entre le tableau, les élèves et la main de Gotô écrivant à toute vitesse, fascinée par ce spectacle. Mes oreilles s'étaient comme refermées et je n'entendais plus rien du tout autour de moi. Les dernières heures du matin passèrent de cette manière-là jusqu'à la pause de midi.

La sonnerie retentit, certains élèves sortirent pour aller manger, d'autres prirent un bentô et s'installèrent avec leurs amis en pleine classe.

On ne pouvait pas manger en classe, à la maison. Les profs avaient tendance à nous foutre dehors par tous les temps, surtout lors d'orages violents.

\- Carolyn-san, viens manger avec nous. dit Ren en me caressant le menton.

Je repoussai sa main en me levant de ma chaise.

\- J'accepte ton invitation Ren-kun. répondis-je en prenant mon sac avec mon repas à l'intérieur.

Les Virtuoses avaient rassemblé deux tables et s'y étaient installés. Il restait une place vide entre Natsu et Gakushuu et en face de Teppei. Je m'installai, sortis mon repas de mon sac et je commençai à manger.

\- Alors, pas trop durs les cours? demanda Natsu.

 _Parce que ce qu'on venait d'avoir, c'étaient des cours? Première nouvelle._

\- C'est difficile mais on est que le premier jour. Je vais m'adapter.

 _Ou pas._

\- Je pense que c'est surtout que ça va un peu trop vite pour toi. ajouta Tomoya, assis à côté de Natsu.

\- Il y a un peu de ça.

 _Et surtout que ce n'est pas ma langue bordel! Venez avec moi en Ecosse, une fois. Vous verrez comme vous tournerez en rond, perdus comme des chiots!_

Les garçons commencèrent à causer des cours. Je sortis mon téléphone et je lisais les messages de mes potes, restés au bord du plus beau lac au monde. Heureusement qu'il y avait du wi-fi dans le bâtiment! Je leur répondis vite en parlant vaguement des Virtuoses, de la classe, de l'école à nouveau et je leur promis d'envoyer des photos. Réponses qu'elles ne verront que dans quelques heures puisqu'elles dormaient. Oui, les réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit était un passe-temps totalement légitime.

\- On a anglais cet après-midi non? demanda Ren.

\- Oui, MA matière! répondit pompeusement Tomoya, me faisant sortir de mes pensées.

 _Et tes chevilles, elles vont bien? Elles supportent de poids de ta connerie?_

Il restait une dizaine de minutes avant le début des cours. Nous rangeâmes les tables et je cherchai mes affaires dans mon nouveau casier, juste à côté de celui de Gotô, mon voisin. Je m'assis à ma place, sortis à nouveau mon téléphone pour jouer un peu.

Un autre prof entre. Cheveux noir très courts, taille moyenne pour le pays et un air benêt ou sadique à l'extrême. Abusé.

\- Good afternoon class 3-A. You already know me but I will introduce myself to the young girl in the back. (Bonjour classe 3-A. Vous me connaissez déjà mais je vais me présenter pour la jeune fille au fond.)

 _Cet accent... J'ai mal aux oreilles..._

\- I'm Yano Yuusuke and I will be your English teacher this year. (Je m'appelle Yano Yuusuke et je serais votre professeur d'anglais cette année.)

 _Vu la langue que tu utilises, je doute que tu nous donneras des cours de maths. Crétin._

\- Je vais faire l'appel rapidement.

Il commença à réciter tous les noms de cette classe. Punaise ce que certains étaient compliqués ou bizarres. Logiquement, je devais me trouver dernière de la liste.

\- Grant Carolyn?

\- Oui.

\- Bien. Commençons par un chapitre de grammaire très importante: la phrase passive.

Je commençai à jouer avec mon stylo, à faire une pyramide avec mes gommes tandis que les autres suivaient assidûment le cours. Bien que je ne travaillais pas, mon oreille ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écouter les élèves parler anglais. Ils avaient tous, sans exception, un accent. Certains tentaient de le cacher, d'autres l'accentuaient. Au final, ils avaient tous le même problème:

La prononciation des lettres "L" et "R". Le grand fléau des Japonais.

Il n'y avait que deux élèves qui ne galéraient pas trop avec ça: Gakushuu et Tomoya. Tous les autres, c'était une catastrophe. Même le prof n'arrivait pas leur cheville. En fait, Gakushuu avait un accent américain et non japonais comme les autres. Bizarre.

Je passai le reste du cours à glander, parfois il m'appelait pour corriger certains élèves sur leur prononciation, mais sinon, rien de spécial. Ensuite, ce fut le cours de musique.

Celui-ci se déroulait dans une salle prévue pour ça. La pièce était également l'endroit où le club de musique se déroulait. Nous chantâmes, enfin ils chantèrent, durant tout le cours. Malheureusement, les paroles étaient en kanjis alors il m'était impossible de chanter en même temps que les autres puisque j'arrivais à peine à traduire en romaji.

Il était trois heures trente de l'après-midi et les cours étaient terminés. Les élèves se rendaient chacun dans leurs clubs pour participer aux activités. Les garçons me laissèrent tomber et je sortis seule du bâtiment principal. Maintenant, je devais aller au café, seul bémol, je n'avais aucune idée du chemin à emprunter. Je m'approchai d'une blonde qui marchait vers l'extérieur.

\- Excuse-moi mais connais-tu le chemin du café Kunugi-Kaze? lui demandai-je avec un petit sourire un peu honteux.

Elle me regarda un instant, comme si elle me jugeait avant de répondre.

\- Ah oui! A la station du centre-ville, prends à droite et marche tout droit. Il y a un panneau en bois avec le nom du café, tu devrais facilement trouver.

\- Merci... euh...

\- Nakamura Rio.

\- Merci Nakamura-san!

Je la saluai de la main, elle m'observa, étonnée et je partis à droite. Je marchai tranquillement tout en observant les bâtiments autour de moi.

\- Alors, voilà la station. Après à droite.

Je montai dans le métro et sortis un arrêt plus tard. Je tournai à droite en descendant les marches de la station et continuai ma route. Un panneau en bois se profilait à l'horizon et mon cœur bondit de joie.

 _YES! Je ne me suis pas perdue! Enfin! Merci Merlin!_

Je m'avançai vers la porte du café et je poussai la porte.

\- Je cherche le responsable de ce café. Je suis Grant Carolyn. dis-je à l'homme au bar.

\- Oh, Grant-san! Bienvenue ici! Je suis le gérant du café! Viens avec moi, je vais te montrer le vestiaire où tu pourras laisser tes affaires et trouver ton uniforme. me salua-t-il avec un grand sourire avant d'entrer dans la partie privée de l'établissement.

Je le suivis et je trouvai un vestiaire. Il y avait deux rangées séparées par un mur. Une entrée commune, puis une séparation.

\- Voilà, tu as le casier numéro un à droite. La partie gauche, c'est pour les hommes. Tu y trouveras ton uniforme et je ne veux pas que tu portes cet habit différemment que demandé. Tu trouveras une photo modèle au fond de la pièce. Dès que tu t'es changée, tu viendras dans la salle et je te donnerai tes premières instructions. D'accord? m'expliqua-t-il en me donnant une clé.

\- Oui!

J'entrai dans la pièce et je me dirigeai vers mon casier. Je l'ouvris et je vis mon uniforme.

 _Il veut que je mette ce costume de soubrette?_ pensai-je, dépitée.

Je regardai le mur à ma gauche, la photo modèle s'y trouvait accrochée. Une fille avec l'uniforme. Une petite robe volante pourpre avec un tablier noir sur le bas de la robe, et un petit noeud noir à ras le cou. Je soupirai avant de me changer.

Je revins, habillée. La robe m'allait bien et le noeud ne me serrait pas trop fort. Le gérant me regarda rapidement avant de hocher la tête.

\- Bien, tu as déjà servi dans un café?

\- Oui.

\- Parfait. Tu verras, c'est pareil que chez toi. Je vais ouvrir et tu vas accueillir les clients et les servir pour le moment. C'est Isogai qui s'occupe d'encaisser pour le moment.

Isogai? C'était qui encore?

Je me tournai vers le bar et je vis un garçon aux cheveux noirs, dont deux mèches se dressaient au sommet de son crâne comme des antennes, préparer la caisse avec le sourire. Je regardai à nouveau le gérant et je hochai la tête.

Il déverrouilla la porte de son magasin aux clients. D'ailleurs, certains attendaient déjà devant et entrèrent tout de suite. Je leur souris et les guidai chacun à une table. Ils furent surpris de voir une nouvelle employée mais ne firent aucun commentaire. Je proposai le gâteau du jour, pris leurs commandes et les amenai le plus vite possible. Je marchai partout et chez tout le monde. Certains hommes, éventuellement célibataires, me regardaient avec insistance, d'autres firent éloge de ma force physique pour transporter des plats remplis de vaisselles sales ou d'autres encore me félicitait pour mon effort de parler japonais, entendant parfaitement bien mon accent anglais. La soirée se termina tranquillement, les derniers clients partirent chez eux et nous fermâmes le café. Il ne restait qu'Isogai et moi pour tout ranger ce qu'il restait sur les tables et le bar.

\- Je ne pensais pas voir quelqu'un d'autre travailler ici au service, Grant-san. dit Isogai en nettoyant les verres.

\- Moi non plus, mais ça ne me dérange pas! Tu étudies dans quelle école?

\- Ici, à Kunugigaoka. Toi aussi je suppose?

\- Je suis juste ici pour une année. Pour apprendre le japonais. Je suis dans la classe 3-A et toi?

Il soupira avant de répondre.

\- 3-E.

\- Tu ne m'as pas l'air si... bad student. (mauvais élève)

\- C'est gentil mais je me suis retrouvé dans cette classe parce que j'ai transgressé une règle de l'école.

\- Celle du travail à côté des études? J'ai lu que c'était interdit.

\- Exactement.

\- Pourquoi? demandai-je en espérant pouvoir bientôt changer de sujet.

\- Je suis né dans une famille défavorisée et ma mère est souvent malade, alors je dois aider avec les dépenses familiales pour laisser mon frère et ma soeur continuer à aller à l'école et les nourrir. m'expliqua-t-il en anglais avec un sourire désolé. Et toi, pourquoi travailles-tu ici?

 _Cet homme est à marier tout de suite._

\- Pour gagner de l'expérience dans l'apprentissage de la langue. Etudier et travailler est le meilleur combo pour apprendre une langue. D'accord, c'est beaucoup moins louable que toi.

\- C'est cool! Tu es déterminée à comprendre le japonais, une langue tellement différente de l'anglais.

\- Je serais quadrilingue si j'arrive, d'ici la fin de l'année, à vous comprendre et à vous répondre parfaitement.

\- Quadrilingue? Anglais, japonais et...?

\- Allemand et espagnol.

Il siffla d'admiration alors qu'il termina de nettoyer la dernière tasse pour me la donner à ranger.

\- Au fait, tu ne connais pas quelqu'un avec des cheveux bleus?

\- Nagisa-kun? Oui, il est dans ma classe. Je l'ai entendu parler d'une fille aux cheveux blancs qui l'avait défendu ce matin avant la cérémonie...

Ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat de compréhension.

\- C'est toi, la fille qui l'a défendu?

\- Oui…

\- Tu ne devrais pas traîner avec nous et encore moins prendre notre défense. Tu es dans la classe A, tu devrais te moquer de nous, comme le font les autres.

\- Je défends qui je veux et me moque de qui je veux. Ce n'est pas le système de cet endroit qui va me changer. Je me moque plus volontiers de Seo-kun que de toi. répliquai-je, outrée de ses paroles. Me moquer d'une classe, et puis quoi encore? Lancer des stylos?

\- Fais attention à ne pas tomber dans ma classe. Ce serait dommage.

\- C'est gentil mais je crois que j'ai beaucoup à faire pour y aller.

\- Au fait, pourrais-tu garder le fait que je travaille pour toi? Je ne tiens pas à me faire expulser.

\- Ne t'en fais pas! Le secret, ça me connait!

Le gérant ferma définitivement et nous pûmes partir à la maison. Je saluai Isogai et je marchai vers l'école en premier pour être sûre de ne pas me perdre.

J'ouvris la porte d'entrée et je tombai sur Asano-san qui me souriait.

\- Comment c'est passé ta journée Carolyn-chan?

\- Fatigante mais je sens que je vais passer une chouette année malgré tout!

\- J'imagine que ça a dû être un choc de voir un tel système... Avec la classe E.

\- En effet. Mais, j'imagine que c'est habituel et que je finirais peut-être par m'y faire.

\- Hmm... Bon, je vais faire le repas. Va te changer pendant ce temps. Et il y a un paquet pour toi. Il est sur ton lit.

Je rangeai mes chaussures et je montai les escaliers et la porte à côté de la mienne s'ouvrit sur un Gakushuu suspicieux.

\- C'est à cette heure-ci qu'on rentre?

\- Ouais et puis? Tu n'es pas ma mère.

\- Le proviseur m'a déjà dit que tu déroges les règles de l'école en travaillant à côté mais ça fait partie de tes privilèges.

\- Voilà, c'est tout. J'ai juste travaillé, rien d'autre.

\- J'ai quelques devoirs à terminer. On parlera après.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux parler? Je n'ai plus rien à te dire à ce sujet. Et un colis m'attend.

J'entrai dans ma chambre et je fermai la porte. Je balançai mon sac à l'autre bout de pièce avant de prendre le carton qui m'était adressé. J'arrachai le ruban adhésif et ouvris. Un beau maillot noir et bleu avec le prénom "Gakushuu" en romanji et le numéro "1" imprimés au dos avec le short de la même couleur que le maillot. Je pliai le tout soigneusement avant de sortir toquer chez mon voisin. Il m'ouvrit.

\- Oui?

\- Pardon de te déranger mais j'ai un truc pour toi.

Je lui tendis le vêtement avec un sourire. Il le prit, intrigué, et le déplia. Il fut surpris, puis reprit son faux sourire.

\- ... Merci beaucoup, Carolyn. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Je vais l'essayer.

Il ferma la porte. Je restais dans le couloir, collée contre le mur face à la porte à attendre. Deux minutes passèrent et il ouvrit la porte, portant l'ensemble.

\- Alors? demanda-t-il en tournant sur lui-même.

\- Tu es super dedans! Un vrai footballeur!

\- C'est un peu grand et tu as écrit mon prénom en romanji...

\- Oui, j'ai préféré pour que tu puisses le porter quelques années. Et mon école ne peut pas imprimer les kanjis.

\- Pas faux. Je vais garder le haut et mettre mon jogging.

\- Carolyn-chan! Gakushuu! Manger!

\- On arrive Asano-san! criai-je avant de le voir sortir de sa chambre pour manger.

* * *

 _Pourriez-vous passer une journée dans la classe A ou seriez-vous aussi perdus que notre OC? Je ne suis pas sûre que je suivrais, même en français (mdr xD)_

 _Laissez une review! C'est toujours un plaisir de lire!_

 _On se revoit au prochain chapitre, à bientôt!_


	4. Assemblée et examens de mi-semestre

_Euh... bonjour? *esquive un jet de tomates*_

 _Non, je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic et je ne le ferai jamais._

 _Je suis vraiment navrée de tout ce temps de retard et je m'en excuse sincèrement. Beaucoup de choses bien et mauvaises se sont passées et je n'ai guère eu le temps et ma fiction principale me prend BEAUCOUP de temps._

 _Je suis reconnaissante de votre patience et j'espère que ce chapitre très très long vous plaira._

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 _Chapitre 4: Assemblée et examens de mi-semestre_

Dès le deuxième jour, je portais seulement ma chemise, ma cravate, ma jupe et des collants blancs comme uniforme. La veste me saoulait et je ne voulais pas que les autres voyaient les quelques poils rebelles sur mes jambes.

Concernant les cours, seuls ceux de cuisine et de sport me faisaient distinguer des autres. Pour le premier cours de sport, j'avais commencé avec mon maillot et mon short de foot comme tenue de sport, ce qui m'avait valu de drôles de regards aussi bien des filles que des garçons. Bah, un maillot avec Carolyn et le numéro "23" marqué derrière, ça choquait apparemment. Mais on ne m'avait pas donné l'uniforme de sport, fallait donc faire avec pour l'instant. Malheureusement, les filles étaient séparées des garçons. Ceux-ci faisaient, comme par hasard, du foot sur le terrain alors que nous faisions du saut en hauteur. Je n'étais pas spécialement mauvaise en saut, après tout, je marquais des buts de fou à la maison comme ça. Je regardais les garçons jouer avec le ballon.

Qu'ils jouaient mal... Enfin, plutôt désorganisés. Tout le monde allait sur la balle sans jamais se retirer ou appeler à la passe. Manquait encore que les gardiens, qui étaient, du plus proche au plus loin, Tomoya et Ren, se joignaient à la partie et c'était fini. Il y avait un garçon de trop, alors il se retrouvait seul à côté du terrain à s'ennuyer. Je lui faisais des signes de tête pour le faire entrer sur le terrain alors que je m'incrustais dans l'autre équipe. Un garçon avait le ballon entre les pieds et tentait d'avancer, je lui piquais la balle et fonçais sous des regards ahuris vers le but adverse, gardé par Ren. Je tirais et la balle atteignit le fond de la cage, le gardien n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Je revenais vers mon équipe, toujours plantée avec des yeux ronds.

\- C'est comme ça qu'on joue au football! A fond! dis-je avec un clin d'oeil et un sourire.

Le professeur était venu me crier comme quoi je n'avais pas le droit de venir du côté des garçons mais, après plusieurs arguments de la part des dits garçons, il me laissa jouer non sans lancer des injures à mon égard. J'avais rapidement placé chaque personne de mon équipe à un poste précis et nous jouions plus stratégiquement, ce qui avait rendu le jeu plus fun et dynamique. Etrangement - au sens ironique du terme - Gakushuu avait fait exactement pareil et une bataille avait commencé. Passes, tacles et occasions s'enchaînaient à grande vitesse pour les deux équipes. Tomoya, mon gardien, laissa la balle entrer dans ses filets beaucoup trop de fois, ce qui lui valut des cris de la part des défenseurs qui ne faisaient pas mieux et Ren - qui ne se débrouillait pas mieux - me laissait marquer parce que j'étais une fille. Pire excuse au monde et son équipe l'avait plusieurs fois secoué et traité de débile. Mais ça restait amusant et la tension régnait sur le terrain. Si bien que nous nous retrouvions à égalité vers la fin mais il fallait en finir. Gakushuu, l'attaquant principal adverse, était visiblement fatigué, comme moi en milieu de terrain, ma place habituelle, au centre de la formation.

\- Tu vas perdre. menaça Gakushuu avec un mauvais sourire.

\- I'll fight until the very end. répliquai avec un sourire confiant. (Je me battrai jusqu'à la fin.)

Les dix dernières minutes étaient les plus longues de ma vie, en tant que joueuse. Je courrais dans tous les sens, bloquant toutes les attaques de Gakushuu avec un tacle, un vol de ballon ou une déviation de celui-ci avec la tête. Il courrait aussi mais ne bloquait aucun de mes attaquants, en même temps ils perdaient le ballon tout seuls au lieu de le ramener en milieu de terrain pour faire des passes aux autres joueurs. Je fatiguais et ne me sentais plus trop en forme pour tenter de marquer cinq buts à la suite peut-être juste un, alors que Tanaka, un garçon avec les cheveux en l'air à la _Phoenix Wright_ , perçait la défense en courant sur la gauche, je courrais à mon tour une dernière fois vers les derniers mètres. Je l'appelais, il tira vers ma position, je sautais, tentant un ciseau comme ultime tir au but. Mon pied droit touchait le ballon et je tombais lourdement au sol alors que la balle volait vers le fond des filets.

Il avait eu but.

Mais j'étais trop fatiguée pour me lever et chanter la victoire. C'était les autres qui chantaient alors que j'étais par terre. Puis, ils m'avaient relevé, un énorme sourire sur leurs lèvres.

\- On a réussi! Carolyn-chan, tu es fantastique! cria Teppei qui avait couru depuis son poste de défenseur jusqu'à nous pour danser.

\- Bien joué. dit Gakushuu, non sans un arrière-goût d'amertume dans sa voix.

\- Bien joué également. répondis-je avec un sourire sincère.

Le prochain cours arrivait et c'était la cuisine. Nous avions formé des groupes de cinq et un groupe de six. Bien entendu, le groupe de six était composé de moi et les cinq garçons. Nous cuisinions un repas occidental, de la pizza. Très facile à faire. Chacun faisait sa pizza, donc sa propre pâte également. Je touillai ma pâte en observant les garçons travailler.

Mon dieu. J'étais partagée entre hurler de rire ou les aider par pitié. En commençant par Tomoya qui avait un sacré bazar près de son bol.

\- Tomoya-kun, c'est quoi tous ces sachets vides? demandai-je, anxieuse à l'idée de le voir faire une pâte bizarre.

\- De la farine. C'est blanc et c'est en poudre.

Je pris un sachet vide et lus "levure en poudre". Il avait confondu la levure – celle dans les petits sachets – avec de la farine. Sa pâte était juste de la levure pure avec le sel, le sucre, l'huile d'olive et un cube de levure non dilué. Il la mit directement dans le four déjà chaud.

\- Laisse ta pâte se reposer avant de la mettre au four. Et on met les ingrédients avant d'enfourner.

\- Mais non! On ne cuit pas le jambon!

Je préférai ne pas insister mais je restai très méfiante envers le four juste devant mes jambes. Je craignais une catastrophe. Je regardai chez les autres. Teppei faisait craquer un œuf dans sa main et le mis dans son bol avec la farine.

\- Pourquoi tu mets un œuf? demandai-je.

\- Ben, c'est écrit dans la recette.

Je lus le titre de sa recette. Il faisait une pâte brisée et non une pâte à pizza. En plus, il fallait un jaune d'œuf et non pas la totalité. Et encore moins avec la coquille!

\- Teppei-kun, laisse tomber ta pâte. Tu ne suis pas la bonne recette et on ne met pas la coquille d'un œuf dans une préparation! C'est dégueulasse!

\- Mais si, c'est pour la rendre croquante!

\- Ce garçon est idiot. Regarde ton livre et les images. Peut-être que ton cerveau se réveillera.

Il me regarda, choqué. Je tournai la page de son livre de recette et lui pointa la bonne marche à suivre. Il lut et fit une magnifique tête qui voulait dire: "qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour faire une erreur pareille? ". Je l'envoyai à la table à manger, ce qu'il fait sans demander son reste. Ma pâte était faite et il fallait la laisser reposer. Je m'occupai des ingrédients que je voulais y mettre. Il y avait tout dans cette cuisine. Du jambon, des œufs, du lard, des champignons, des ognons, de l'ail, de l'origan, des ananas en rondelles, de la sauce tomate, de la mozzarella, etc. Parfait pour faire toutes les pizzas du monde. Ren coupait des ananas qui avaient une drôle de couleur verte.

\- Je peux voir ta boîte de conserve, Ren-kun?

Il hocha simplement la tête. Je la pris et l'examinai. La boîte était normale mais l'odeur qui s'en dégageait était atroce.

\- Tu as trouvé ça où?

\- Je l'ai pris de chez moi. Yasui-sensei a été gentil de me laisser le poser au frigo en attendant le cours.

\- Et la boîte est ouverte depuis combien de temps?

\- Aucune idée. Deux semaines je crois… Ou trois….

\- Et la boîte est périmée depuis quatre ans, tu n'en sais rien du tout?

Il me prit la boîte des mains pour vérifier. Son teint devint livide. Bon, sa pâte était contaminée et refaire serait inutile. Je l'envoyai à la table à manger avec Teppei. Je me décalai rapidement de ma place qui était juste devant le four dans lequel la pâte de Tomoya s'y trouvait.

 **BOUM!**

Je sautai au plafond, lâchant un cri suraigüe – c'était très mélodieux – et les autres groupes nous regardaient avec moquerie. J'ouvris le four avec un torchon dans les mains. De la fumée noire s'en échappait. La pâte avait explosé, laissant des fils de pâte noir dans tout l'appareil. La levure avait tellement monté que ça avait cédé. Le prof était venu constater les dégâts et demanda qui était l'auteur de la pâte. Nous pointâmes Tomoya du doigt, comme des enfants. Il s'énerva comme à son habitude et le prof l'envoya rejoindre Ren et Teppei. Ils étaient morts de rire là-bas. Je nettoyai le four, prenant du retard sur ma pizza.

\- J'en ai marre de pétrir ma pâte. Elle me coule dans les doigts! râla Natsu.

\- Tu as mis trop de liquide. Et je pense que tu as aussi mis du lait. Je me trompe?

Il m'observa un instant, se remémorant ses gestes. Il pâlit.

\- Oui, tu as mis du lait. Va rejoindre les autres à la table.

Il s'exécuta. Il ne restait que moi et Gakushuu.

\- Pitié que ta pâte est correct. dis-je, implorante.

\- Euh… J'ai aussi mis du lait et des œufs.

 _Et ces garçons sont censés être les meilleurs de l'école…_

 _Ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir, ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir…_

Je me pinçai l'arête du nez en soupirant lentement. Je devais garder mon calme sinon, aucun d'entre nous n'allait manger une seule part de pizza digne de ce nom.

\- Va à la table. Je ne veux plus te voir.

Il partit. Je regardai ma quantité de pâte prête à être cuite.

 _Mouais, ça devrait aller si je ne mange pas. Pour une fois que le fait que je fasse toujours trop est utile!_

\- Les guignols, vous voulez quoi comme garniture? demandai-je aux garçons attablés.

\- Des ananas! réclama Ren.

\- Du lard, s'il te plait. répondit Teppei, toujours un peu gêné de sa bourde.

\- Du jambon. dit Tomoya.

\- Peu importe. marmonna Gakushuu.

\- Aussi des ananas. termina Natsu.

Je hochai la tête et me mit au travail. Ma pizza commença à prendre forme avec les garnitures. Elle me donnait envie mais bon, il n'y avait pas assez pour nous six. J'enfournai enfin la pizza du groupe et je m'occupai de faire une salade d'endive avec des tomates cerise pour accompagner. Un truc sain ne faisait jamais de mal. Notre table de travail était dans un état lamentable et tous les bons ingrédients étaient dans leur pizza.

En attendant la pizza et la salade prête, je rangeai les bols et autres pâtes. Juste avant de jeter celle de Koyama, une idée me vint en tête. Sa pâte brisée était bien faite et avait une bonne consistance. Une tarte aux pommes ferait parfaitement l'affaire pour moi.

\- Professeur, est-ce qu'il y a des pommes par ici?

\- Oui mais tu vas en faire quoi?

\- Une tarte aux pommes pour moi. Ils me volent la pizza. dis-je en pointant les garçons d'un doigt accusateur.

\- Mais tu n'as pas le temps de manger ta tarte… La cuisson est assez longue.

Je vérifiai l'horloge collé au mur. Il avait raison. Que faire?

\- La tarte sera pour les prochains. Je ne peux pas laisser une pâte prête comme ça.

Il fit un geste d'abandon et s'occupa d'un autre groupe qui mangeait. Je pris les pommes et m'attelai à les couper.

Je terminai juste à temps pour prendre la pizza cuite.

Le plat enfin prêt, je le découpai et l'amenai à la table. Leurs yeux brillaient alors qu'ils se jetaient littéralement dessus. Mourraient-ils à ce point de faim? Les autres groupes mangeaient leur repas en solitaire, nous mangions en groupe. Enfin presque. Je restai debout à ranger la table, la tarte étant dans le four.

La tarte fut terminée mais je devais retourner en cours. Ils avaient rangé la table et dévorés la pizza. Mon ventre gargouillait fortement mais tant pis, des gâteaux m'attendaient au café.

Les autres cours? Ben, je ne foutais rien du tout. Je ne prenais aucune note et j'écoutais à peine les profs parler à voix basse. Je me faisais très vite chier et je regardais la montagne derrière l'école, rêvant de mon ancienne école, de mes amis restés au pays. Mes notes en pâtissaient mais bon, je n'étais une surdouée de la classe A.

Et avec les autres élèves? Je discutais avec quelques filles de ma classe malgré une certaine jalousie parce que j'étais presque toujours dans l'entourage de Gakushuu, le favori des filles superficielles. Sauf une fille, Meiko Shidou. La capitaine de l'équipe féminine de basket. Elle tentait plusieurs fois de me faire entrer dans l'équipe après mes "exploits", comme elle disait, sur le terrain de foot. J'avais toujours refusé même si ses compliments me flattaient. Donc, on discutait pas mal ensemble sans pour autant être proches.

En revanche, je m'étais beaucoup rapprochée des cinq Virtuoses - en particulier de Ren et Teppei - et, dans les couloirs, je me faisais aborder par des garçons de mon année ou du lycée de façon très relou avec des phrases du genre: "T'as volé la glace du Pôle Nord pour la mettre dans tes cheveux" ou "Les lagons du Pacifique sont fades face à tes yeux". Phrases que Ren m'avaient déjà sorties lors de notre première rencontre. Aucune imagination. Du coup, ces garçons, je les traçais sans aucune forme de respect.

Mais ça ne suffisait pas. Du coup, je ne sortais plus de ma classe sans être accompagnée de quelqu'un. Surtout d'un Virtuose. Les mecs changeaient tellement de réaction en fonction de qui c'était.

Natsuhiko, ils faisaient des têtes dégoûtés et restaient loin - ce qui ne dérangeait pas l'intéressé plus que ça au passage – ce qui m'arrangeait beaucoup.

Tomoya, ils restaient plus ou moins tranquilles. Il était une sale race avec tout le monde et la plupart des élèves l'évitaient lorsqu'ils en avaient la possibilité.

Ren, la jalousie s'emparaient d'eux et lui jetaient des regards noirs. En fait, il possédait le même problème que moi, en version mec. C'était surtout pour ça qu'on était devenus proches. On avait les mêmes sujets de discussion, au point d'être devenus mutuellement des confidents.

Teppei, ils se tenaient très tranquilles. Celui-ci avait la tendance de tout savoir sur tous les élèves de l'école et d'avoir des informateurs très… ben... très informés et il n'hésitait pas à tout balancer dans son club radio pour faire la une.

Gakushuu, il n'y avait jamais un chat dans les couloirs.

Malheureusement, à la fin des cours, certains de ces garçons relous faisaient exprès de m'attendre pour après me suivre dans la cour et en dehors de l'école. Situation que je haïssais mais à laquelle, je ne pouvais rien faire à part courir comme une dératée jusqu'à mon lieu de travail puisque mes amis me laissaient tomber pour leur club. J'en avais parlé à Isogai qui se sentait mal pour moi mais pas aux cinq Virtuoses. J'avais peur de leur réaction et des possibles conséquences qui pouvaient s'en écouler.

Voilà comment était animé mon quotidien à Kunugigaoka. Génial, pas vrai?

Le mois de mai était arrivé et avec, ma première assemblée et mes premiers examens.

Le jour de l'assemblée, je m'étais retrouvée à voler un pantalon de Gakushuu parce que je n'étais pas foutue de garder ma jupe en bonne état plus de deux mois. C'était pareil en Ecosse, tous les deux mois je me promenais en pantalon pendant au moins une semaine avant de retrouver ma jupe recousue. Du coup, aujourd'hui j'étais habillée comme les garçons, la veste en moins. Ce que ça m'avait manquée, de pouvoir mettre mes mains dans des poches même si le pantalon en question était vachement serré. Mais Asano était un fil de fer comparé à moi et ma couche de graisse. On pouvait presque dire que j'étais une vache face aux maigres Japonaises mais j'assumais mon penchant pour la nourriture sucrée.

 _Je devrais aller chiper un pantalon chez Teppei. Il a aussi une certaine couche de graisse au niveau des hanches, donc il porte sûrement une taille supérieure par rapport à Gakushuu. Je vais avoir l'air d'une conne en lui demandant un truc comme ça mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien._

Je mangeai mon bentô à l'extérieur, seule - les garçons étaient occupés avec des filles -, assise contre le grillage qui séparait l'école de la montagne. Le temps passait et il y avait trop de trucs à manger dans ma boîte pour mon estomac. C'était alors que je vis des élèves entrer dans la cour depuis la forêt juste derrière. Je reconnus le garçon aux cheveux bleus et Isogai. Ils avaient l'air très fatigués et une fille aux cheveux bruns en une queue de cheval, avec un corps comme le mien n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre qu'elle n'avait pas pu manger son repas. Je regardai mon repas à peine entamé, puis me levai pour m'approcher d'elle. Elle m'observa avec méfiance alors que je lui tendais mon bentô.

\- Excuse-moi moi mais j'ai cru comprendre que tu n'as pas encore mangé. J'aimerai bien partager avec toi. commençai-je en souriant.

\- Partager? Avec moi?

\- Oui. C'est trop pour moi et j'aime partager mon repas. Prends-le, j'insiste.

Elle prit ma boîte, non sans méfiance avant de prendre un peu de riz et le mettre en bouche. Elle émit un petit bruit de bonheur et dévora les restes à une vitesse impressionnante. Je vis Isogai s'approcher de nous.

\- Carolyn-san. Toujours près de nous, là où tu ne devrais pas être.

\- Tu la connais, cette jolie fille? ricana un autre garçon aux cheveux dorés avec un air pervers.

\- Prends un ticket et fais la queue. Tu as beaucoup de concurrence. répliquai-je, lasse de toujours voir cette même réaction chez les élèves mâles.

Il resta un instant interdit avant de commencer à rire. Rire qui contamina tout le monde près de lui, y compris moi. La fille me redonna le bentô vide et me remercia.

\- Hara, tu vas te montrer moins agressive maintenant que t'as mangé? demanda un garçon, essoufflé, avec des dread locks.

\- Je ne suis pas agressive Yoshida. Juste un peu à cran quand je n'ai rien dans le ventre.

\- C'est gentil à toi, merci. dit le garçon avec un sourire.

\- De rien! répondis-je avec un clin d'oeil amusé.

Une lueur bleue s'approcha de moi. C'était le garçon que j'avais défendu lors du premier jour.

\- Salut! Je suis Shiota Nagisa, enchanté d'enfin pouvoir me présenter à ma sauveuse. dit-il en s'inclinant.

\- Enchantée Shiota-san. Je suis Grant Carolyn. Appelez-moi par mon prénom s'il vous plait. répondis-je en m'inclinant également.

\- Nagisa pour moi alors! répliqua le bleuté.

\- Une élève du bâtiment principal qui nous parle comme si on était des élèves comme les autres? C'est impossible. dit une fille, plus grande que moi avec des yeux verts et des cheveux bruns clair attachés avec une barrette.

\- Si, c'est possible si on a un minimum de bon sens. répliquai-je avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Je suis Kataoka Megu. Enchantée Carolyn-san.

\- De même Kataoka-san.

\- On ferait mieux d'y aller. Sinon on va être en retard. dit Isogai en se tournant vers le reste de sa classe.

\- En retard? Mais il y a encore quinze minutes avant que l'assemblée ne commence. répliquai-je en regardant ma montre invisible à mon poignet.

\- C'est une règle de la classe E, il faut être en ligne avant les autres classes. répondit Nagisa.

\- Sérieux... râlai-je, dépassée par ces règles bizarres pour eux.

\- On va te laisser. A une autre fois peut-être! s'exclama Isogai en conduisant sa classe vers le gymnase.

Je restai plantée, l'air abasourdie par tout ce que je venais d'entendre. Sacrifier le repas de midi pour une réunion toute pourrie? Non mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas dans leur tête, aux administrateurs de cette fichue école?! C'était n'importe quoi et je me mis à marcher vers le gymnase à mon tour. J'étais la dernière de la colonne de la classe A. Je pouvais me barrer sans trop de problème mais je me demandais comment se passait les assemblées ici.

Je vis les élèves se moquer de la classe E, raconter des conneries sur eux, les traiter de moins que rien, de déchets de la société. Ça me foutait la gerbe. Mon petit repas remontait dans ma bouche à trois reprises avant de ravaler, laissant à chaque passage un goût atroce de vomi. Ma tension augmenta d'un cran, ce qui, en soit, était bien parce que ma tension habituelle était beaucoup trop basse pour une fille de mon âge.

L'assemblée commença. Un vieux crouton, à moitié chauve et l'air abruti parlait comme quoi nous étions l'élite du pays et autres bêtises du genre, entrecoupé de moments où il se moquait ouvertement de la classe E. Tout le monde riait comme des baleines, notamment le garçon devant moi, Yoshita, que j'entendais mieux que les autres. Ils avaient la tête basse, ramassant les insultes de plein fouet. J'eus beaucoup de peine pour eux. Puis, un nouveau prof entra. Il avait la classe dans son costume noir, très formel. Et vint une blonde avec des formes quasi divines. Elle était très belle et tout le monde reconnut aisément son origine étrangère. Tous les élèves restèrent scotchés sur eux. Mais aussi...

 _Je la connais, cette femme... Je l'ai déjà vu... Ce n'est pas Irina Jelavi_ _ć_ _, une disciple de mon parrain, Lovro? Oui, c'est elle. Je ne pensais pas la revoir. Surtout ici. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là?_

Elle dégageait une impressionnante assurance et une sacrée vanité dans ses gestes et dans son regard. Elle se posta à côté du prof en costard et nous regarda. J'hésitai à lui faire un signe mais peut-être qu'elle ne me reconnaissait plus. Après tout, trois ans étaient écoulée entre aujourd'hui et la dernière fois qu'on avait causé ensemble et elle ne devait probablement pas savoir que la couleur de mes cheveux avait changée. J'arrangeai ma fleur, en attendant la suite de l'assemblée. Yoshita me passa une feuille avec un programme. Tout était en japonais bien sûr. Je pris un bon moment à traduire que je remarquai que trois minutes après que Teppei avait commencé son blabla. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là d'ailleurs? Il n'était pas dans le club de radio? C'était probablement le commentateur ou informateur officiel de l'école, en plus de lanceur de stylos. Il "oublia" la distribution du programme à la classe E et il en profita pour lancer une insulte après l'autre alors que les autres rirent.

 _Pitié que quelque chose arrive de bien à cette classe, rien que pour lui faire fermer sa gueule._

D'un coup, ils se retrouvèrent avec le programme et Isogai annonça qu'ils les avaient reçues. Je fus heureuse et, en même temps, je remarquai un nouveau professeur. Il était très grand et ses bras bougeaient bizarrement. Teppei s'énerva et je fis la danse des doigts d'honneur spécial Grant en tirant la langue avec un air moqueur. Le dernier de colonne de la classe B me regarda bizarrement pendant quelques instants avant de se concentrer sur son papier.

La suite se passa mieux et nous pûmes enfin partir vers nos classes respectives. Je fus rapidement rejoint par Ren et Tomoya au début des escaliers. Natsu et Gakushuu arrivèrent peu après les premières marches et Teppei arriva en dernier avec une mine très énervée.

\- Non mais pour qui il se prend de casser notre fun, ce mec bizarre? s'exclama-t-il, brûlant de rage.

\- Pour leur professeur. répliquai-je, amère.

Nous nous fusillâmes du regard alors que Tomoya tentait de le calmer à tape amicale dans le dos. Je n'étais pas sûre que ce genre de méthode fonctionnait mais bon, autant laisser aux "génies" ce qui appartenait aux "génies".

\- Ce n'est pas bien grave. Ils sont de toute façon voués à l'échec, une petite aide d'un professeur étrange ne va pas les sauver. ajouta Ren en passant une énième fois sa main dans ses cheveux.

Je résistai à l'envie de soupirer pendant qu'un groupe de filles nous croisaient en me jetant des regards prétendument assassins. Ce à quoi je répondis avec un sourire narquois qui n'échappa pas au radar des garçons.

\- On dirait qu'elles t'en veulent. fit inutilement remarquer Tomoya.

\- La seule raison à ça, c'est que je suis toujours avec vous. Enfin vous, avec Gakushuu-kun et Ren-kun. Ce qui n'est jamais leur cas, à elles.

L'orangé ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux, signe d'agacement.

\- Pourquoi eux? Et moi alors? demanda Tomoya.

\- T'es juste un playboy qui se croit beau alors qu'il est moche. répliquai-je en réutilisant les même termes que certaines filles de la classe.

\- That was harsh Carolyn-chan. (Ça c'était rude Carolyn-chan.) dit-il, le regard déçu, limite triste.

Certes mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment leur donner tort.

\- Désolée Tomoya-kun.

\- On a maths. Il faudrait se dépêcher. dit Ren en commençant à accélérer.

 _Super! Un cours d'ennui!_

Nous entrâmes dans la classe avec notre professeur principal et il commença à dessiner des droites dans tous les sens sur un système d'axes très rudimentaire. Les autres écrivaient à vitesse folle et moi, je regardai la montagne de la classe E. Ils devaient avoir une jolie vue depuis là-haut. J'hésitai à aller y jeter un oeil après les cours, pour les saluer et dire bonjour à Irina.

\- J'aimerai votre attention s'il vous plait. dit le professeur avec une voix forte.

Je concentrai mon cerveau vers lui.

\- Vos examens trimestriels approchent à grands pas et il n'est jamais trop tôt pour réviser. Je compte sur vous pour occuper les cinquante premières places du classement.

 _Classement qui ne me concerne pas mais j'ai aussi des examens à passer. Seul bémol, je ne crois pas que je vais bien les passer malgré mes efforts._

La sonnerie retentit et Tomoya vint à ma table.

\- Tu viens réviser avec nous à la bibliothèque?

 _Je n'ai pas le boulot deux semaines avant les examens. C'est bon._

J'acquiesçai en levant de ma chaise. Je pris mon sac et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la pièce préférée des élèves studieux. La bibliothécaire nous arrêtâmes et nous demanda un pass. Je lui montrai mon papier du proviseur tandis que Tomoya montra le ticket pour cinq places. Elle s'écarta et nous laissa passer. Nous nous assîmes à la table la plus loin de l'entrée. Il n'y avait pratiquement personne et c'était silencieux. Chacun sortit les livres de sa matière de prédilection et je sortis mes notes, fiches de vocabulaire et règles de grammaire avancés.

\- Tu ne révises pas les cours? demanda Natsuhiko.

\- Je ne suis pas censée prendre part aux examens. Trop haut niveau pour moi. Donc, je ne révise que la langue.

\- Mais tu peux y participer? Aux examens, je dis.

\- Oui si je le souhaite mais je vais laisser tomber ces examens-ci.

\- Mais non! Tu peux voir si t'as déjà un peu appris. Même si ça ne fait qu'un mois et demi que tu es là. argumenta Tomoya.

\- Tu t'es bien améliorée depuis la première fois qu'on s'est parlé. ajouta Ren.

Je rougis devant de tels compliments. Surtout venant d'eux.

\- Merci mais...

\- Fais ces examens avec nous! On te donnera des ondes positives à ce moment-là. dit Ren en mimant les vagues avec mains.

Je pouffai de rire.

\- Bon, d'accord...

\- Super! s'enthousiasma Natsuhiko.

\- Alors, vous avez vu quoi dans les matières principales?

Ils me regardèrent, choqués.

\- Je n'ai absolument rien compris aux cours...

\- Bon, on va tout reprendre. Commençons par les sciences. dit Gakushuu pour la première fois.

Nous passâmes plusieurs heures à tout résumer sur les cinq matières principales. J'aidai en anglais et je n'avais pas franchement besoin de résumé là-dessus. Les explications de chacun dans chaque matière se complétaient bien et je compris le gros de ce qu'ils avaient vu en cours tout en répétant pour eux même. J'annonçai ma présence à Asano le soir même juste après le repas. Il accepta sans me poser de question. Nous révisâmes les six dans la bibliothèque pratiquement tous les jours. Je me demandai si je n'avais pas fait une connerie en acceptant de faire ces examens.

Et le jour des examens arriva. Je stressai comme une folle, comme si c'était la première fois qu'on me testait. En fait, C'ÉTAIT la première fois qu'on me testait sur du japonais et les autres matières dans cette langue.

\- Fais de ton mieux Carolyn-chan! encouragea Teppei en posant une main sur mon épaule droite avec un sourire rassurant.

\- Merci Teppei-kun. Fais aussi de ton mieux! répondis-je, légèrement apaisée par son contact.

Ce garçon était considéré par les autres élèves comme le plus chiant des Virtuoses. Il ne disait certes pas grand-chose et était plus discret mais j'appréciai ce côté réservé. Mais ce n'était pas du goût des élèves, ni même de ses amis. Bah, entre un prétentieux, narcissique à crête, un autre prétentieux qui ne s'était jamais regardé dans un miroir, un scientifique complètement fou et Mr Perfect, y avait pas photo. Le "normal" du groupe, c'était lui.

Je vis quelques élèves de la classe E qui semblaient très tendus. En même temps, ils ne battaient pas sur le terrain de l'école principale, contrairement à nous.

\- Ils vont se ramasser... se moqua-t-il.

\- Pourquoi? Ils ne sont pas au courant?

\- Sûrement pas. répondit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Deux jours auparavant, le proviseur était passé dans les classes nous informer que le programme à réviser se portait sur toute la matière. Ce qui m'avait fait grave flipper mais je ne pouvais plus reculer.

Nous entrâmes tous les deux dans la classe et nous nous assîmes à nos places respectives. Le temps passa lentement et je stressai toujours. Je détestai ces journées examens, j'avais toujours l'impression de tout oublier durant les dix dernières minutes avant que la feuille n'arrivait sur ma table et je restais plantée devant les questions pendant deux minutes, à recouvrer la mémoire. La classe se remplit, l'heure tournait et tout à coup, le prof fit rapidement l'appel avant la sonnerie. Il était huit heures trente et le premier examen se fit distribuer. Je le reçus de ma voisine de devant. On commençait par anglais.

\- Commencez!

Nous tournâmes la feuille en même temps et nous commençâmes à écrire.

Les questions n'étaient pas très difficiles. Des problèmes de grammaire en particulier et je restai quelques minutes plantée devant les consignes, écrites entièrement en japonais, à traduire. Ou certains mots de vocabulaire à traduire du japonais à l'anglais. Le temps s'écoulait et les feuilles se remplissaient de réponses.

\- Fini! Posez vos crayons!

Plus personne n'écrivit et je passai ma feuille vers l'avant de la classe.

\- Alors Gotô-san?

\- Bof. L'anglais n'est pas ma matière préférée. C'était facile pour toi je suppose?

\- Les réponses à donner oui mais les consignes m'ont un peu perturbées.

\- J'imagine.

Prochain examen, sciences! Nous répétâmes la même procédure et nous entrâmes dans nos formules chimiques.

A partir de là, c'était parti en couille.

Les consignes m'étaient pratiquement impossibles à traduire. Une véritable horreur. Je me mis à penser aux élèves de la classe E qui devaient en baver en ce moment. Je relevai vaguement les yeux de ma feuille pour voir tout le monde écrire ses réponses très vite. Trop vite pour moi.

Bon.

J'écrivis absolument n'importe quoi dans les cases vides. Je ne lisais plus les consignes et me concentrai sur les quelques formules déjà marquées. Mais ça ne m'aidait pas. Mes réponses, formulées dans un japonais très rudimentaire pouvaient à peine me donner une partie des points accordés par question. Le temps s'était écoulé et nous dûmes rendre nos feuilles. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Ma prestation était tellement ridicule que je m'enlisais dans la honte en faisant ces examens.

Il était midi et tout le monde mangea rapidement son repas dans son coin, il restait encore trois examens avant de pouvoir rentrer chez nous pour réviser les matières de demain.

\- Alors, sciences? demanda Teppei, assis en diagonal de moi.

\- J'espère que c'est passé. Et toi?

 _Ce mensonge digne d'un pro._

\- J'ai un peu bloqué sur deux consignes mais sinon, ça devrait aller. Y a pas de raison pourquoi tu devrais rater, t'as beaucoup bossé!

\- Chouchoute des Virtuoses... murmura Gotô.

Je lui jetai un regard blasé avant de répondre à Teppei.

\- C'est gentil mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce sera génial.

\- Arrête. On va bientôt reprendre nos examens. T'as intérêt à réussir ma matière, je me suis cassé le cul à tout te traduire.

\- LOL. I hope you did your job well. (Lol, j'espère que t'as bien fait ton boulot.)

Il me tira la langue comme un gamin, je l'imitai comme une gamine avant de rire un coup.

La nouvelle feuille arriva et je fis exactement la même chose qu'avant mais avec un peu plus de concentration. Les consignes ne m'étaient pas inconnues et je pus répondre facilement à la moitié des questions. L'histoire du japon me posait plus de problèmes que la géographie et les notions de base de l'économie. J'espérai obtenir au moins trente points. L'examen se termina et le prochain arriva.

Japonais.

La poésie n'était pas mon fort dans une langue. L'anglais était ma matière favorite en Ecosse et pour cause, je maniais les mots avec une grande "douceur" et "maturité" comme se plaisaient à dire mes enseignants. Ecrire un texte? Pas de problème. Analyser un texte ou une oeuvre? Tranquille. Ecrire un poème? D'accord. Analyser un poème? Non pas trop. Alors faire tout ça dans une langue très différente? Fallait pas abuser non plus. J'étais pas Wonder Woman.

L'examen demandait beaucoup de culture générale. Mais la culture demandée devait être exclusivement japonaise et je ne possédais pas le talent de manier le japonais comme Ren le faisait. Du coup, je répondis sobrement, comme une étrangère, aux questions poétiques et analytiques. Je ne réussis même pas à terminer ma feuille, puisque je passai la plupart du temps à traduire les textes donnés. Je la rendis en partie vide.

... Restait les maths.

Je reçus la feuille et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Tous ces diagrammes, ces formules algébriques et consignes en kanjis me firent très mal aux yeux comme au coeur. J'avais l'impression de lire un mauvais roman. Je pris ma tête dans mes mains.

 _C'est pas possible. Qu'est-ce que je fais là? Pourquoi j'ai accepté en premier lieu aussi..._

Je notai à peine quelques formules et chiffres. Malgré les explications de Gakushuu en tête. Je me sentis totalement idiote d'avoir accepté d'y participer. On va me prendre pour une nulle dans la classe A. Peut-être que je m'améliorais si je rejoignais la classe des épaves? Fallait d'abord voir les résultats avant de me décider.

Je rendis ma feuille pratiquement blanche avec un air abattu. Le professeur prit les examens et nous laissa seuls. Nous rangeâmes nos affaires avant de sortir de la salle.

\- Alors? demanda Gotô.

\- On verra. répondis-je, honteuse.

\- Carolyn-chan! T'as tout défoncé? demanda Tomoya en passant son bras droit sur mes épaules.

\- Quoi?

\- T'as tout réussi?

\- Ah! Perhaps... (Peut-être.)

\- Il n'y a pas de peut-être. T'as réussi, j'en suis certain. tenta Ren pour me rassurer.

\- Ne sois pas aussi dure avec toi-même. dit Gakushuu avec un sourire trop parfait pour être sincère.

\- Hmm. You're right but I'm just... realistic. (Vous avez raison mais je suis juste... réaliste.) répliquai-je en soupirant.

Ils se regardèrent un instant avant de se mettre d'accord sur un signe de tête, tous les cinq. Nous croisâmes des filles qui me jetèrent des regards noirs, des garçons qui nous observâmes entre admiration et haine et quelques élèves de la classe des épaves, terriblement abattus. Les cinq Virtuoses ne daignèrent même pas à les regarder et tracèrent leur chemin alors que je ralentis pour en saluer un.

\- Tout va bien... Nagisa-kun?

\- Oui oui si on peut dire. J'ai l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de couteau dans le dos.

\- A cause des examens?

\- Oui. Nous n'avons pas été prévenus que les sujets étaient sur tout le programme.

\- Ah oui. C'est méchant.

\- C'est comme ça. Et toi?

\- J'ai tout raté... soupirai-je, abattue à mon tour.

\- Ah bon? Mais...

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis dans la classe A que je suis à leur niveau! m'écriai-je. Je me sens tellement nulle et mise de côté à cause de cette différence!

Il me regarda, choqué. Je repris mon souffle et respirai profondément avant de me remettre à parler plus doucement.

\- Pardon mais je me demande ce que je fais dans cette classe. J'hésite même à demander un changement.

\- Je peux comprendre. Je suis arrivé dans la classe E à cause de mes notes parce que, ici, les notes sont tout.

\- Et vous êtes beaucoup dans le même cas?

\- Plus ou moins tout le monde dans ma classe, sauf quelques exceptions.

\- D'accord.

\- Carolyn-chan! Tu viens? gueula Tomoya.

Je soupirai profondément.

\- Je vais te laisser Nagisa-kun. Bonne soirée.

\- Bonne soirée à toi aussi.

Je me mis à courir pour rejoindre les Virtuoses.

\- Depuis quand tu parles avec ces nuls de la classe E? demanda Natsuhiko avec un air suspicieux.

\- Depuis quelques jours. Ils sont sympas.

 _Contrairement à la MAJORITÉ des élèves présents dans ces foutus bâtiments hein._

\- Tu devrais faire attention, leur débilité va t'atteindre. se moqua Tomoya.

\- Je ne juge pas les gens sur leur intelligence. Je parle avec eux, essaye de les connaître et seulement là, je peux me donner une opinion sur eux. Basé sur ce que je sais d'eux et ressens quand je suis avec eux. débitai-je en anglais, furieuse de les entendre insulter ces élèves.

\- Si t'as que ça comme critères pour tes amis... répliqua pompeusement Natsuhiko.

 _Si j'avais des critères plus élevés, crois-moi, tu ne me parlerais pas en ce moment._

Je le regardai d'un air blasé pendant un instant avant de remarquer que je sortais de l'enceinte de l'école. Les garçons discutèrent entre eux et je marchai devant eux, l'esprit un peu ailleurs lorsqu'une petite voix interpela.

\- Seo!

Une fille de la classe C avec des cheveux et des yeux noirs arriva en courant et embrassa Tomoya. Comme ça, il avait une copine? D'accord, je devrais peut-être revoir mon jugement sur le fait qu'il ne se regardait jamais dans un miroir. Mais il restait toujours un affreux prétentieux à mes yeux. Elle me vit et me lança un regard plein d'arrogance et de mépris. J'arquai un sourcil.

 _Vous êtes un couple et puis? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me foute? Connasse._

\- Carolyn-chan, je te présente Tsuchiya Kaho, ma petite amie.

\- Enchantée, Tsuchiya-san.

\- Enchantée, Carolynu-san.

Elle me méprisait, rien qu'à voir son regard. Comme beaucoup de filles dans cette école de fous. Mais bon, avant de mépriser les gens, faudrait savoir prononcer leurs noms correctement, ce qui n'était pas son cas.

\- On va vous laisser, bye! dit Tomoya avant de partir avec elle, main dans la main, dans la direction opposée.

Ren, Natsuhiko et Teppei étaient relativement envieux de la situation de leur ami. Gakushuu recommençait déjà à marcher vers la maison. Je le suivis, laissant les trois autres en arrière. Ils nous rattrapèrent rapidement en courant.

\- Il y aura quel genre de questions en cuisine et en musique? demandai-je, redoutant quelque peu la réponse.

\- En musique, c'est surtout sur les instruments et donner des titres ou des auteurs. répondit Ren.

\- Musique classique?

\- Oui, en général.

\- Auteurs japonais?

\- Oui.

\- Shit. (Merde.)

\- En cuisine, c'est surtout des questions sur des recettes surtout. continua Natsuhiko en se grattant la tête, l'air de réfléchir intensément.

\- Bon ça, ça devrait aller... J'espère... répliquai-je en baissant ma voix au fur et à mesure que j'avançai dans ma parole.

\- Asano-kun! crièrent quatre filles devant nous.

 _Argh, non pas encore._

Elles courraient avec des feuilles dans les mains, le visage en détresse.

\- Tu peux vite nous aider?

Il accepta, les autres s'arrêtèrent derrière lui alors que je continuai mon chemin, me plongeant dans mes pensées durant deux secondes avant d'entendre une voix grave à côté de moi.

\- Carolyn-chan! T'es vraiment une lunatique.

\- Et puis? Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dans les étoiles Teppei-kun.

\- A part un éternel croissant de lune, non. Et j'ai pas envie de savoir.

\- Et ça s'appelle curieux? Tu me fais rire.

\- On ne peut pas être curieux de tout.

\- D'ailleurs, je suis curieuse de savoir si tu peux accepter ma demande.

Il me regarda, un sourcil arqué tandis que je jetai un oeil à gauche et à droite afin de voir si on était seuls.

\- Est-ce que... Tu pourrais me passer un de tes pantalons? demandai-je, un peu gênée.

Il rougit instantanément et fortement, puis il se mit à saigner du nez. Je lui tendis un mouchoir en papier. Dieu sait à quoi il devait penser en ce moment.

\- Pourquoi? demanda-t-il à son tour en prenant le mouchoir. Pourquoi moi?

\- Parce que tu es probablement le seul à porter une taille supérieure aux autres.

\- Traite moi de gros aussi pendant que tu y es!

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Et je ne suis pas vraiment plus fine que toi et j'ai toujours des problèmes avec mes jupes. S'il te plait... Ceux de Gakushuu sont trop serrés pour moi.

\- Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne?

\- Euh... Ma reconnaissance éternelle, mon silence là-dessus ou un bisou sur la joue.

Il me considéra un petit moment, pesant le pour et le contre pour enfin se décider.

\- Je t'apporte ça demain...

\- Oh merci Teppei-kun! You're the best! (T'es le meilleur!)

\- Mais pas un mot hein!

\- I will be as silent as a grave. (Je serai aussi silencieuse qu'une tombe.)

\- Merci. Je dois partir de ce côté. A demain Carolyn-chan.

\- Bye Teppei-kun.

Je me retrouvai à nouveau seule avec mes pensées. Je rentrai, seule, à la maison.

\- Je suis rentrée. dis-je.

\- Hello Carolyn-chan! How was your day? salua Asano-san avec un sourire. (Bonjour Carolyn-chan! Comment était ta journée?)

\- Stressante. J'ai envie de me changer les idées. répondis-je. Je peux faire des cookies?

\- Bien sûr! Me permets-tu de te regarder faire?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Je me déchaussai, posai mon sac sur une chaise, retroussai mes manches, m'attachai les cheveux et fonçai en cuisine préparer les ingrédients et les ustensiles. Asano-san restait dans l'entrée de la cuisine et m'observai. Je pesai, mesurai, pelai les ingrédients et mélangeai le tout dans un bol jaune. Une pâte se forma rapidement alors que j'ajoutai les pépites de chocolat noir. J'avais même ajouté un peu de miel, c'était mon ingrédient "secret", puis je formai des cookies que je déposai sur une plaque. Je mis ensuite cette plaque dans le four, chauffé auparavant et mis un temps de dix minutes. Je préparai la deuxième volée de cookies en attendant.

\- Tu es bien concentrée. fit remarquer Asano-san.

\- Oui, j'aime bien en faire.

\- ça sent bon... J'ai envie d'y goûter.

\- Attendons qu'ils soient cuits et refroidis, sinon, on n'arrivera pas à manger.

Le four sonna, je sortis la plaque avec précaution, la trentaine de cookies avaient l'air délicieux. Mais, pas le temps de glander. Je déposai la deuxième plaque, plus grande avec tout le reste de la pâte, soit à peu près une cinquantaine de cookies, dans le four et mis dix minutes à nouveau. Je lavai les ustensiles dans le lavabo avec un savon.

\- Je suis rentré. entendis-je.

\- Bonjour Gakushuu.

\- Je sens une bonne odeur de pâtisserie. Tu fais quoi Maman?

\- Ce n'est pas moi mais Carolyn-chan qui fait des cookies.

\- Des cookies?

Il passa sa tête par-dessus le demi mur, l'air d'un voyeur. Il flasha sur la plaque et fit des yeux ronds.

\- Bonjour Ren-kun! salua Asano-san.

Je tournai la tête vers elle pour voir, en effet, Ren s'incliner devant elle.

\- On peut essayer tes cookies? demanda Gakushuu, l'air un peu gêné de demander quelque chose.

\- Je pense oui. Ils sont encore un peu chauds mais ça devrait aller. répondis-je en prenant une pâtisserie dans mes mains pour la lui donner.

Ren et Asano-san se servirent dans mon dos, les deux avaient la langue dehors, avec l'air impatient de manger. Gakushuu mordit dans le cookie et soupira.

-... Alors? demandai-je, anxieuse.

\- Tu en referas. dit Gakushuu, ce qui sonna comme un ordre.

\- Quand j'en aurais envie. répliqua-je, malicieuse.

\- Doux et sucré, comme celle qui les a faites. murmura Ren dans mon dos.

\- Thanks! (Merci!)

\- J'ai une concurrente en cuisine, haha! dit Asano-san.

\- Haha, pardon.

\- Non, tu pourras cuisiner à ma place parfois, si tu veux.

\- Volontiers! Merci Asano-san!

Le four sonna. Je sortis les derniers cookies et les déposai sur la cuisinière pour refroidir. Asano-san sortit une boîte et commença à ranger les premiers cookies à l'intérieur.

\- Je m'occupe du reste. Tu peux aller dans ta chambre. Donne-moi juste ton uniforme pour que je le lave.

\- Oui!

Je sortis de la cuisine avec Ren et montai les marches derrière les garçons. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Gakushuu et j'entrai dans la mienne. Je me changeai et mis un t-shirt avec des leggings vert, puis je descendis avec mon uniforme, le donnai à Asano-san et remontai dans ma chambre pour aller regarder les snaps de mes amis qui s'ennuyaient en cours. Elles m'envoyaient des vidéos du prof d'anglais qui lançait ses craies sur eux en gueulant "Carolyn, une fille de la classe supérieure, aurait su la réponse!", ce qui me faisait mourir de rire sur mon lit. Je leur répondis avec des smileys morts de rire avant de les laisser pour saluer Ren qui rentrait et manger quelques minutes après son départ. Nous étions que les trois - Asano avait un repas avec des gens importants - à manger un délicieux émincé au curry.

\- Tu as un petit ami Carolyn-chan? demanda Asano-san avec un sourire innocent.

Gakushuu stoppa son mouvement et m'observa rougir.

\- Euh... Non.

\- Genre. Avec ton talent en football? s'étonna Gakushuu.

\- Oui. J'étais populaire auprès des joueurs de foot mais pas vraiment dans l'école et aussi les joueurs me préféraient m'avoir comme amie que comme petite amie. Et toi, t'as une petite amie?

Il arqua un sourcil.

\- Non. Je n'ai pas envie d'entrer dans une relation de ce style.

\- D'accord. T'as ton temps pour trouver celle qui te va. dis-je avec un sourire d'encouragement.

Il me sourit, pour la première fois, avec sincérité. Mon coeur bondit de joie en le voyant se montrer un peu plus naturel avec moi. Le silence retomba mais c'était un silence joyeux et léger. Nous finîmes notre repas et nous rangeâmes nos assiettes à la cuisine à la place d'Asano-san. Elle fut un peu étonnée au début mais ne disait rien en nous voyant travailler ensemble tout en souriant l'un à l'autre. Puis, il m'entraîna dans sa chambre, où je découvris une console de jeu, et nous jouâmes ensemble. Les parties dégénérèrent en bataille pour savoir qui était le meilleur. Au final, ce fut Gakushuu qui gagna avec un point d'avance. J'avais remarqué, au cours des heures où son père était absent, il semblait se libérer et être plus lui-même. Il éteignit la console avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi sur son lit.

Sa chambre était basique mais jolie. Un lit contre le mur gauche, une télévision en face, contre le mur droit. Un grand bureau à angle contre le mur droit et du fond. Une vitre juste à côté donnant sur une terrasse. Un tapis violet juste devant la vitre, puis le lit, une bibliothèque avec une guitare posée entre deux étagères et enfin la porte. Il n'y avait pas de tableau, ni même la moindre déco qui ressemblait à l'habitant mais c'était comme une chambre d'exposition.

\- Tu ne veux pas décorer ta chambre?

\- Pourquoi? Elle n'est pas jolie pour toi?

\- Non ce n'est pas ça mais elle est trop neutre. Il n'y a rien qui te ressemble.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui devrait me ressembler?

\- Je ne sais pas. Un poster d'un groupe de musique ou une affiche de film que t'aime bien.

\- Pourquoi faire? demanda-t-il, septique.

\- Montrer que qu'on aime. Chez moi, par exemple, j'ai recouvert un mur de cordes rouges sur lesquels j'ai accroché, et j'accroche toujours, des photos de moi avec mes amies, de mes voyages, de notes d'histoires et de stratégies sur le terrain de foot.

Il arqua un sourcil.

\- Des notes d'histoires?

\- Oui. J'écris des histoires pour mon plaisir.

\- Une auteure en herbe, hein.

 _Plus tellement en herbe mais on peut dire ça oui._

\- D'ailleurs, tu connais l'auteur de Waves on the lake? Il est Ecossais.

\- ... Oui, de vue. Pourquoi?

\- Parce que j'ai bien aimé son livre malgré quelques moments un peu "expérimentaux".

 _Mon éditeur m'avait fait la même remarque._

\- Dans quel sens?

\- Certaines phrases sont un peu maladroites et il y a quelques questions qui sont restés en suspens.

\- Oh. Mais l'héroïne est une petite fille qui ne comprend pas vraiment ce qu'elle observe. Il est normal que certaines de ses phrases soient maladroites. C'est pour encore mieux se mettre dans sa peau. Et c'est pareil pour les questions laissées en suspens. Elle ne comprend pas tout. Enfin… C'est mon opinion. Il y a peut-être des problèmes, c'est son premier livre publié. Si tu veux, tu peux écrire une critique du livre, me le donner pour que je lui donne à mon tour. Lui proposai-je en anglais.

Il me regarda, pesant le pour et le contre.

\- Pourquoi pas. Il saura qu'il a des personnes qui apprécient son travail. Merci Carolyn.

\- Et il pourra s'améliorer!

\- C'est la première fois que j'ai autant parlé avec quelqu'un d'autre que Ren.

\- Ah? Tant mieux!

J'eus l'impression d'avoir construit quelque chose avec Gakushuu. Une amitié... mais pourrait-elle tenir si je changeais de classe? Cette question me taraudait l'esprit et je ne savais pas si je pouvais la poser juste maintenant.

\- Carolyn-chan, tu rêves encore.

Je secouai la tête en l'entendant.

\- Pardon. Il commence à se faire tard et je suis fatiguée.

Je me levai, ouvrit la porte.

\- Bonne nuit... Gakushuu.

\- Bonne nuit Carolyn.

Je sortis, refermai la porte, entrai dans ma chambre dormir sur mon lit.

Le lendemain, je retournai à l'école en riant avec Gakushuu. Il avait l'air de s'être ouvert à moi et ça me faisait plaisir. Les autres nous rejoignirent, il reprit son air de premier de l'école.

\- On musique en premier non? demanda Ren en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Oui et arrête de toujours mettre ta main dans tes cheveux. répliqua Tomoya.

\- J'y peux rien si ils sont si beaux au regard et si doux au toucher. Ils sont une part de ma beauté.

J'entendis des soupirs lorsque nous entrâmes dans l'enceinte de l'école. Il restait une demi-heure avant les derniers examens, alors nous restâmes à l'extérieur. Natsuhiko et Ren harcelèrent Tomoya sur lui et sa copine. Si ils avaient déjà fait des trucs et tout. Il répondit à l'affirmative mais ça se voyait qu'il disait de la merde. Je vis au loin Nagisa, accompagné de la blonde à qui j'avais demandé mon chemin et d'un mec avec une chevelure rouge comme le sang. Il ressemblait tellement à Gakushuu que ça me troubla un peu. Nagisa me vit et me sourit. Je le lui rendis discrètement son sourire avant de me concentrer à nouveau mon attention sur les garçons et leurs enfantillages.

Il restait un quart d'heure et nous entrâmes dans le bâtiment rejoindre notre classe. Et comme pour prendre encore plus de temps, nous entrâmes par la porte pratiquement à l'opposé de notre salle. Histoire de passer devant la classe E et les autres. Je restai en retrait, la tête basse devant tant de stupidité de la part des garçons lorsque nous passâmes devant la 3-E. Quelle honte. Je passai quelques mètres après eux, Nagisa avait le regard brillant.

\- Bonne chance Carolyn-san!

\- Bonne chance à vous tous!

Je rattrapai les autres en courant un peu, puis nous entrâmes dans notre classe et nous nous assîmes à nos places. Les derniers arrivèrent, le prof arriva, nous donna les feuilles et...

\- Commencez!

Nous retournâmes nos papiers et le bruit des stylos résonna dans la salle. Je fus un peu perdue avec ces questions de musiciens japonais et l'entente de morceaux de classique me donna envie de dormir. L'examen se termina et ce fut le tour de l'économie familiale. Les consignes furent simples et je connaissais bien ce domaine. L'heure passa rapidement et nous dûmes rendre nos feuilles. Puis, nous mangeâmes notre repas en attendant notre dernier examen qui était Ethique. Je restai dans mes pensées, puis le professeur arriva pour distribuer le dernier examen.

Je fus complètement perdue dans les consignes. Mais bon, je n'avais rien suivi du cours non plus. Alors je fis pareil que hier, mettre n'importe quoi, n'importe où. L'heure ne voulait pas passer et je me retrouvai vite à m'ennuyer devant ma feuille blanche. Je jetai un oeil sur mon voisin, puis sur mon ami aux cheveux verts et par la fenêtre vers la forêt. Je me mis à comparer la couleur de la forêt avec celle des cheveux de Teppei, qui avait le vert le plus foncé, le plus clair, le plus naturel, etc. Ce fut vite ennuyeux mais j'étais arrivée à la conclusion que mon ami possédait un vert un peu plus foncé que la forêt. S'il s'habillait en vert et se cachait entre les arbres, je n'arriverais pas à le voir.

\- C'est terminé! Posez vos stylos! s'exclama le prof avec une voix forte qui me fit tomber de ma chaise dans un petit cri.

La salle resta silencieuse un instant avant qu'un grand éclat de rire ne retentit. Je me massai inutilement la tête en riant avec mes camarades. Seul le professeur ne semblait pas dans l'humeur de rire.

\- Les idiotes ne sont pas dans la classe A. dit-il, froid.

\- Désolée... Vous m'avez surpris à parler aussi fort. m'excusai-je en me relevant pour me replacer sur ma chaise.

Je fis passer ma feuille vers l'avant, toujours sous le regard hilare de la classe. Puis, nous rangeâmes nos affaires avant de sortir de la salle.

\- Décidément, t'es un phénomène toi! s'exclama Natsuhiko en posant une main sur mon crâne.

\- Ça arrive d'avoir quelques chocs, surtout avec lui. Il lui arrive de crier si fort que ça perturbe mon inspiration. dit Ren avec une pointe d'agacement dans sa voix.

\- On s'en fout, c'est le week-end! Et si on allait manger tous ensemble ce soir, pour décompresser? dit Natsu.

Je ne compris que "manger" et "ce soir" dans tout ce dialogue mais ça me suffisait pour répondre à l'affirmative d'un hochement de tête enthousiaste.

\- Des sushis? proposa Ren avec un sourire.

Mes yeux brillèrent d'un éclat de gourmandise. Mais j'avais encore des examens, qui comptaient cette fois, cet après-midi. Je retournai en salle de classe alors que tout le monde rentrait chez lui. Je m'installai à ma place, le professeur me posa mon premier test, vocabulaire et grammaire. L'heure passa calmement, je répondais tranquillement. Ce n'était pas trop difficile mais je dus réfléchir souvent avant de trouver les réponses. Je me mis à croire que ce n'était pas si mauvais et le temps imparti prit fin. Me laissant que peu de temps pour m'étirer avant de passer à la lecture, écoute et l'écriture de textes. La lecture se passait bien, l'écoute un peu moins et l'écriture fut la partie la plus dure pour moi. Les kanjis n'étaient pas ce que je préférais parce que je mettais trente ans à les écrire correctement avant de passer au prochain. Les sortes de smileys de certains Katakana et Hiragana me plaisaient plus à écrire, surtout ils étaient plus simples et rapides. L'heure passait et je rendis ma feuille d'examen. Je sortis de ma classe pour rentrer chez moi, seule.

\- Carolyn-chan! retentit la caractéristique voix de Natsuhiko.

Je me retournai, étonnée de les voir encore ici.

\- Vous faîtes quoi ici? demandai-je.

\- On t'attendait pour rentrer tous ensemble. répliqua Tomoya avec une évidente arrogance alors que Teppei posa un bras sur mes épaules. Qu'ils étaient tactiles, ceux-là.

\- Tu crois qu'on allait laisser notre perle rentrer seule? dit Ren avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Princesse conviendrait mieux pour elle. ajouta Natsu.

Je ne comprenais pas leur conversation. Si bien que Teppei me souffla une traduction. Je le remerciai d'un hochement de tête alors que Natsu et Ren se battaient pour savoir quel surnom garder entre perle et princesse.

\- Pourquoi ne pas juste garder mon prénom? proposai-je un peu dans le vent.

\- Laisse-leur le plaisir de te donner un surnom. dit Gakushuu.

\- Okay. On m'a souvent surnommée "Lys" ou "diamant" quand j'étais petite.

\- Lys? Le Lys blanc? C'est vrai que ça te va bien. On va t'appeler comme ça. Tu es notre précieuse Lys. trancha Tomoya en mettant fin à la petite bagarre entre Ren et Natsu.

Gakushuu leva les yeux au ciel avant d'entamer la marche en direction de la sortie du bâtiment.

\- Je dois passer aux toilettes les gars.

\- On te retrouve dehors. dit Tomoya.

Je hochai la tête avant de me diriger vers le petit coin. Je me lavai les mains rapidement.

\- Lys-chan.

Je sortis la tête dans le couloir pour voir mon ami avec un pantalon dans ses mains.

\- Tiens comme promis. Tu tiens ta parole.

\- Oui, merci. Pars devant, sinon ça fait bizarre.

\- Tu oublies quelque chose...

Je le regardai un instant avant de me souvenir. Je me rapprochai de lui, me hissai sur la pointe des pieds et posai, pendant un instant, mes lèvres sur sa joue avant de me retirer. Il était rouge brique, je pris le vêtement et le rangeai dans mon sac. Il partit avec un air de benêt.

Je repassai me laver les mains, puis je sortis rejoindre les Virtuoses.

Nous rentrâmes tous ensemble en discutant de ce soir. Il fut rapidement décidé de nous retrouver à sept heures du soir, chez Ren puisqu'il, apparemment, habitait proche d'un restaurant de sushis très apprécié. Nous nous séparâmes aux mêmes endroits, comme à chaque fois puis nous rentrâmes à la maison.

\- Nous sommes rentrés. annonça Gakushuu.

\- Bonsoir mes trésors! répondit-elle.

Nous nous regardâmes un instant avec gêne avant de nous concentrer sur Asano-san qui nous souriait avec sa louche dans ses mains.

\- On sort manger ce soir, Carolyn et moi.

\- En couple? Mais c'est super que vous avez enfin acceptés vos sentiments l'un pour l'autre! s'exclama-t-elle.

Mon visage prit une rougeur peu discrète et je voulus me cacher dans un trou pour ne plus jamais en sortir. Moi, avoir des sentiments amoureux pour lui? Pitié, même un ours ferait mieux l'affaire que Mr Perfect. Amis, oui. Pas plus.

\- Il y a aussi Ren et les autres. continua Gakushuu, calme. Et arrête de me mettre en couple avec toutes les filles que tu croises.

Elle fit une mine déçue avant de se repartir vers la cuisine. Nous montâmes à l'étage, l'un derrière l'autre avant de nous enfermer dans nos chambres respectives. J'enlevai la jupe de mon uniforme pour essayer le pantalon du vert. C'était enfin confortable, un peu long mais ça pouvait s'arranger. Je l'enlevai pour mettre un leggings et un t-shirt blanc. Je prenais quelques photos, de ma chambre, de moi, de la vue, affichai tout ça sur ma story Snapchat et les quelques heures qui me séparait du resto passèrent très vite.

\- Carolyn! On y va? demanda Gakushuu de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- J'arrive.

Je sortis de ma chambre avec mon sac, mon téléphone, mis mes chaussures et partis une petite veste en cuir à l'extérieur. Il ne faisait pas très froid mais il y avait un peu de vent. Nous marchâmes en silence vers le soleil qui se couchait. Je m'arrêtai pour le prendre une photo de l'astre entre deux immeubles modernes. Gakushuu s'arrêta aussi pour me regarder jouer avec mon téléphone.

\- T'as fini de prendre des photos de tout et n'importe quoi?

Je m'approchai innocemment de lui avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules et faire un selfie avec lui. Il se dégagea rapidement et me regarda avec perplexité.

\- J'ai juste fait un selfie avec toi. Ce sera un précieux souvenir, surtout que ta tête est superbe dessus.

\- Efface-moi ça.

\- Non. Je ne t'affiche pas sur Snapchat, alors ne te plains pas.

\- Snapquoi?

\- Tu ne connais pas? Je t'expliquerai une fois.

\- Moui c'est ça, on va bientôt être en retard.

\- Ah oui! On court un peu.

Nous attaquâmes une course vers la maison de Ren. Une maison de style japonaise des années cinquante très belle et bien entretenue. Nastu et Tomoya étaient déjà là. Nous arrêtâmes de courir pour les rejoindre en marchant. Je repris gentiment mon souffle.

\- Vous avez courus? demanda Tomoya avec un sourire narquois.

\- Pas du tout. Juste fait une marche rapide à cause d'elle qui prenait des photos. répondit vaguement Gakushuu en me désignant d'un geste de la main.

\- Bah oui! Je fais des souvenirs, moi. répliquai-je en regardant derrière moi, entendant quelqu'un courir.

Et ce quelqu'un n'était autre que Teppei. On l'entendait souffler comme un buffle avant de s'arrêter à côté de moi. Il ne tint sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le prendre en photo, enregistrer le cliché et écrire "Poor little thing" (pauvre petite chose) dessus avant d'enregistrer une deuxième fois. J'étais gentille et je ne l'affichai pas sur ma story, au lieu de ça, je rangeai mon appareil avant de poser gentiment une main sur son dos. Je le sentis se raidir à mon contact.

\- Tu vas bien? demandai-je.

\- O-oui... J'en... peux plus... murmura-t-il, toujours plié en deux.

\- Pardon du retard! J'ai eu des problèmes avec mes cheveux. cria Ren en sortant de chez lui. On y va?

Nous hochâmes la tête à l'affirmative avant de commencer la marche, Ren en premier pour une fois, puis les trois autres. Je restai près de Teppei qui ne s'était toujours pas remis.

\- T'es sûr que ça va? demandai-je à nouveau, inquiète.

Il se releva gentiment, soufflant longuement à plusieurs reprises avant de hocher la tête en ma direction avec un sourire.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de m'attendre.

\- Si. Allez viens, on va perdre les autres sinon. dis-je en lui prenant le poignet pour bouger.

\- C-carolyn-chan! s'écria-t-il, surpris.

\- Oui? dis-je en me retournant et en ralentissant mon allure.

Il se dégagea de mon emprise, les joues plus rouges que les phares arrière des voitures en murmurant un "rien du tout".

\- Vous êtes des lenteurs! Bougez votre cul! cria Tomoya.

Nous trottinâmes rapidement vers eux avant d'entrer dans le restaurant. Un style japonais, très traditionnel sauf pour le tapis roulant où les sushis défilaient. Le propriétaire arriva vers nous avec un grand sourire.

\- Bonsoir Sakakibara-kun. J'ai déjà préparé votre table, bon appétit.

Une table dans le fond de la salle était dressée pour six personnes. Je me mis en bout de table, pour changer un peu. Malheureusement, j'étais loin du tapis roulant mais Gakushuu, mon voisin me passa la nourriture "que je devais absolument essayer" selon lui. Qu'ils étaient adorables avec moi. Mais je savais qu'il y avait autre chose que de l'amitié. En particulier avec Teppei, qui était d'une discrétion à toute épreuve, vraiment. J'avais jamais vu quelqu'un aussi évident dans ses gestes que lui. Ren semblait absorbé dans sa contemplation de... Gakushuu?

 _Ne me dit pas que... Il est gay? Genre. Vais lui poser la question une fois quand on sera seuls. Ou par message si j'arrive à avoir son numéro. Pourquoi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver ça trop mimi? C'est trop mimi! Mais alors, il fait semblant d'aimer les filles? Il les drague pour cacher? Si c'est ça, c'est dingue… C'est mimi!_

Nous mangeâmes dans la bonne humeur. Ils racontèrent bêtise sur bêtise, je bénéficiai d'un traducteur de qualité en cas d'incompréhension, ainsi je pouvais rire avec eux. Bien entendu, ils commencèrent à tourner vers LE sujet: les filles. Bien qu'ils en avaient une à leur table, ils s'en foutaient royalement - en particulier Ren et Tomoya comme toujours - et parlèrent de leurs préférences. Fine, petite, cheveux bruns ou noirs, Gakushuu se tourna vers moi et nous discutâmes de l'Ecosse, de livres et...

\- Pourquoi n'avais-tu pas de petit ami chez toi? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

... De petit ami. Bien évidemment.

\- Parce que j'ai l'une des plus petites poitrines de l'école. répondis-je en pouffant de rire.

Il me regarda, perplexe avant de m'analyser.

\- Là-bas, les filles ont un bonnet D au minimum et je suis l'une des rares à avoir moins que ça. murmurai-je à ce que seulement Gakushuu n'entende.

\- Bizarre.

\- C'est comme ça haha... On peut changer de sujet?

 _J'ai surtout pas envie que tu saches que j'en ai eu un, de copain. Mais qu'il m'a quitté quelques semaines avant mon départ. Un connard de la pire espèce._

\- Oh, oui. Explique-moi Snaptruc là.

Je hochai vivement la tête avant de sortir mon téléphone pour lui expliquer comme marchait Snapchat. C'était marrant de savoir un truc que Mr Perfect ne savait pas. Puis, je lui demandai s'il était sur un réseau social quelconque. Il me montra l'application que j'avais installée quelques semaines avant mon départ, une sorte de WhatsApp japonais. Mais difficilement compréhensible pour moi. Teppei, qui avait lâché la conversation des autres, écouta les explications de Gakushuu, l'air perdu. L'orangé s'arrêta pour vite expliquer de quoi il parlait, ce qui réveilla le vert.

\- Je peux avoir ton numéro de téléphone? Comme ça, je peux t'ajouter sur notre groupe et tu pourras nous ajouter dans tes contacts.

Je hochai la tête, lui donnai mon numéro qu'il enregistra avant d'écrire un truc. Je reçu mon premier message sur l'application que Gakushuu m'avait expliqué. Il ne disait pas grand-chose, seulement "Salut petite Lys!" Je changeai le nom du contact de la forme kanjis en romanji "Teppei Araki" pour plus de compréhension. Puis, je remarquai un groupe portant le nom "Go Eiketsu" en kanjis avec quatre contacts inconnus. Je rangeai mon téléphone et je terminai de manger.

Le repas fut délicieux et il était temps de rentrer à la maison. Il faisait nuit noire et seuls quelques lampadaires éclairaient les rues.

\- Merci pour cette soirée, c'était super! dis-je, souriante.

\- De rien, Lys-chan. répliqua Ren.

Nous nous séparâmes au bout de quelques minutes de blabla pour rentrer chez nous.

Le week-end était passé - trop vite à mon goût - et les résultats des examens n'allaient pas tarder à montrer le bout de leur nez. J'étais assise à ma place, souhaitant de toutes mes forces de ne pas recevoir mes feuilles. Le prof principal arriva avec des dossiers fermés sous le bras.

\- Bonjour, chers élèves. Je vais vous rendre vos examens. Commençons par l'Anglais.

Il détacha le fil, sortit les feuilles et passa dans les rangs. Il fit la même chose avec les autres matières.

J'avais un goût amer dans la bouche, le goût d'une défaite cuisante.

Anglais: 100/100

Japonais: 32/100

Sciences sociales: 45/100

Sciences: 14/100

Mathématiques: 1/100

J'avais obtenu un score total de 192 points et une seule matière dépassait le seuil de réussite. Si avec ça, je n'étais pas potentiellement classée parmi les derniers, il y avait un problème. Je regardai les autres sourire de toutes leurs dents et discuter vivement de leurs notes et moi, les larmes montèrent. Mais il me manquait les examens de langue. Le professeur revint vers moi avec deux feuilles. Il me les posa, retournées avec un sourire mauvais. Ce que je le sentais mal.

Japonais vocabulaire et grammaire: 60/100

Japonais écriture, lecture et écoute: 40/100

La grammaire et l'écriture m'avaient fait perdre la majeure partie des points des examens. Et aucun test ne dépassait le seuil de réussite, qui était de soixante-cinq points. J'étais à deux doigts de pleurer devant toute la classe mais je me retins le plus fort possible.

\- Tu sais que le dernier est dans la classe D?

\- Même la classe E a fait mieux? Même pas fichu de les garder en bas, cette classe D. Il a combien de points, le dernier?

\- 195, je crois.

 _Putain, je suis sensée être la dernière... Je n'ai jamais subi une telle humiliation._

Je me pris mon visage dans mes mains. J'ai toujours été dans les premières de mon année et ici, je me retrouvais dernière comme une pauvre merde. Ce n'était pas ce que j'imaginais. Je pensais pouvoir apprendre d'autres choses que la langue mais dans la classe A, il m'était impossible de le faire. Ils allaient beaucoup trop vite et trop brouillon pour moi. Bon, la classe E me tendait les bras, faisant pencher la balance en faveur du transfert. C'était décidé, je voulais me faire transférer mais ça voulait dire les perdre.

Les Virtuoses se ramenaient vers moi, presque tous souriants.

\- Lys! Tu as eu un bon score? demanda Teppei. J'avoue être fier de talonner la première place de près!

Je n'eus même pas le temps de répondre que Natsuhiko râla qu'un certain Akabane s'était mis à la quatrième place, le dégageant lui et Tomoya du top 5. Ren piqua mon examen de mathématiques et il eut une réaction de stupeur exagérée au possible.

\- Comment as-tu pu obtenir qu'UN POINT sur tout un test ?! cria-t-il.

Les autres stoppèrent leur blabla et les autres garçons regardèrent mon examen, étonnés. Je rougis de honte, mon poing tremblait de fureur et j'eus envie de me barrer de cette classe.

\- Comment as-tu fais un tel score? Demanda Tomoya, abasourdi.

\- Don't know. (Sais pas.)

\- C'est parce que tu discutes avec la classe E. On te l'a dit, tu deviendrais débile. sermonna Natsuhiko.

 _Il me traite de débile indirectement... Putain, c'est que je ne peux pas lui donner tort en plus!_

\- Tu la traites de débile? questionna Teppei. En même temps, regarde la... Elle...

\- SHUT! UP! criai-je en me levant d'un coup tout en donnant un coup de poing de sur ma table. ( LA FERME!)

Ils me regardèrent, encore plus choqués de me voir réagir avec autant de colère. Et eux? Comment pouvaient-ils autant mal me parler alors qu'ils me souriaient i peine trente secondes?! Comment avaient-ils pu se retourner contre moi en l'espace de cinq secondes à cause d'une putain de note?!

\- I'm stupid? Perhaps yes. But your behaviour is even stupider than my own stupidity. Damn A class! Damn school! And damn system! ( Je suis stupide? Peut-être oui. Mais votre comportement est encore plus stupide que ma propre stupidité. Fichue classe A! Fichue école! Et fichu système!)

Je pris mon sac, arracha mes examens des mains des garçons et sortis sous un silence pesant. Je dégageai une aura si noire qu'un simple regard fit fuir les quelques personnes présentes dans les couloirs. Je me dirigeai vers le bureau du proviseur en vitesse, arrivée là-bas, je toquai deux fois avec force avant d'entrer sans attendre quoique ce soit.

\- Envoyez-moi en classe E! ordonnai-je, le regard noir.

* * *

 _Encore mes excuses les plus sincères. A la prochaine_


	5. Comment annoncer?

_Hello tout le monde!_

 _Navrée pour ce retard, des soucis privés retardent un peu tout._

 _Je tiens à vous remercier de votre curiosité et même de vos reviews!_

 **Cheshire D. Flo: Merci beaucoup pour ta review ça me fait plaisir! ^^**

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

 _Chapitre 5: Comment annoncer?_

\- Bonjour Carolyn-san. Pourquoi un tel ordre?

Comme réponse, je déposai mes examens sur son bureau.

\- Because of that. (A cause de ça.)

\- Ce n'est pas brillant. fit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

 _Non sérieux? Je n'étais pas au courant!_

\- Justement. Et ceux qui ne sont pas bons doivent aller dans la classe E non? Alors envoyez-moi là-bas.

\- Tu réalises que tu ne seras plus la bienvenue dans le bâtiment principal? Et que les autres élèves vont se moquer de toi.

\- On s'est moqué de moi pour des raisons encore plus stupides que mes notes.

Il me considéra un moment, les mains sous son menton.

\- Je ne vais pas t'envoyer là-bas.

\- Mais! Regardez mes cahiers, ils sont aussi blancs qu'au premier jour! Je ne comprends rien aux cours dans la classe A et je me tape de sales notes! Je n'ai jamais été aussi humiliée! En plus, je parle avec les élèves de la classe E comme si de rien n'était!

Il resta silencieux à ma tirade.

\- Sir, je veux aussi apprendre d'autres choses que simplement la langue. Mais c'est tout simplement impossible en classe A. D'ailleurs, le professeur principal l'a dit lui-même: "Les idiotes ne sont pas dans la classe A.". Je suis une idiote et ma place est dans la 3-E. S'il vous plait, envoyez-moi là-bas. Vous gagnez en réputation, en mettant quelqu'un de nul chez les nuls et la classe A ne sera que plus renforcée en se débarrassant d'un élément inutile.

Il me fixait.

\- Je vais être généreux, cette fois. Très bien, je t'envoie en 3-E et je te laisse tes privilèges d'élève étrangère. Tu vas par contre devoir t'adapter aux règles de cette classe et déménager tes affaires dans le bâtiment sur la montagne. Le professeur principal ne devrait plus tarder.

Dix secondes plus tard, l'homme en costard noir que j'avais vu à l'assemblée se présenta. Asano l'avait appelé quand? Il me fixait avant de s'avancer vers nous.

\- C'est elle, la nouvelle élève? Grant Carolyn, c'est juste? Je suis Karasuma, le professeur principal de la classe 3-E.

\- Oui. Enchantée Karasuma-sensei. dis-je en m'inclinant.

\- Vous pouvez rejoindre votre classe pour le reste de la journée et ce soir, vous déménagerez vos affaires. Nous allons nous occuper des papiers de transfert. parla le directeur d'une voix froide.

 _En présence d'autres personnes, il me vouvoie. Sinon, il me tutoie._

Je hochai la tête avant se sortir du bureau rejoindre ma classe. J'arrivai dans le couloir lorsque la sonnerie de fin de cours retentit. Les élèves sortirent prendre l'air ou pour aller aux toilettes. Dix minutes de pause entre les cours n'était pas une mauvaise idée, ça laissait le temps de se déplacer, de vider la vessie et de chercher les affaires. Contrairement à chez moi où nous n'avions que cinq minutes pour faire tout ça. Et les profs s'étonnaient de nous voir demander la permission d'aller aux toilettes au milieu du cours. J'entrai dans la salle de classe à moitié vide, pris mon dossier de chant et je sortis pour me diriger vers la salle de musique.

La salle de musique était de la même taille que les autres salles mais il n'y avait pas de bureau, juste des instruments en tous genres dans les coins. Je déposai mon sac près de ceux des filles qui étaient déjà présentes et m'adossai contre une fenêtre avec mon dossier dans les mains. Je lisais les textes afin d'essayer de mettre la prononciation dans mon esprit mais j'étais toujours dérangée dans cette classe, spécialement par quelqu'un avec une touffe verte sur la tête, des lunettes ovales sur le nez et les épaules plus larges que la moyenne de la classe.

\- T'as fini de bouder Lys? Murmura-t-il en me dominant par sa taille.

Il était très proche de moi, me parlait sur ma tête. Je devais lever les yeux pour voir son visage mais je ne voulais pas.

\- Je ne boude pas.

\- C'est ça, prends moi pour un con. Lys-chan, ces examens t'ont beaucoup affectée et j'aimerai comprendre pourquoi. Tu ne veux pas m'expliquer?

Comme s'il pouvait comprendre ma situation.

\- Jeunes gens, le cours va commencer. dit la professeure de chant.

Je me décollai du mur pour me mettre à côté des filles, suivi de Teppei qui traversa la salle pour aller du côté de garçons. Avant de se faire stopper en plein milieu par la prof.

\- Araki-kun, vous m'avez donné une bonne idée. Allez à côté de Grant-san et faîtes-moi une lignée mixte. Un garçon, une fille et ainsi de suite.

Ainsi, je me retrouvai, non pas en bout de ligne, mais entre Teppei, qui lui était en bout de ligne, et Tomoya. Super, je ne pouvais plus faire semblant de chanter en laissant les filles faire ma voix. La prof nous observa un instant.

\- Araki-kun, seriez-vous d'accord de chanter en anglais?

\- Euh...

\- Moi, je veux bien chanter en anglais! s'écria Tomoya en posant son bras droit sur ma tête.

\- Je peux chanter en japonais... tentai-je en essayant de repousser son bras, sans succès.

\- Non, non. Je veux entendre votre voix Grant-san. Vous me l'avez toujours cachée depuis le début de l'année. gronda la prof en me regardant avec sévérité.

\- Je veux bien chanter en anglais. trancha Teppei en repoussant le bras de Tomoya à ma place.

\- Super! Tenez, votre chanson. Vous avez compris que vous devez vous mettre par deux, Araki-kun et Grant-san, Seo-kun et Yamada-san, etc.

\- The Phantom of the Opera? Great. (Le Fantôme de l'Opéra? Super.) Tu chantes le Fantôme? demandai-je à mon compagnon de chant.

\- Si tu le permets.

\- Okay.

Je chantonnai la musique et il suivit lorsque je lui passais la parole pour ses répliques. J'avais l'impression d'être en train de répéter une scène pour un théâtre de fin d'année. Chose que je ne faisais jamais, parce que les autres élèves de ma classe me laissaient genre une matinée ou une soirée pour créer un script du tonnerre pour la pièce de la classe. Du coup, lors de ce genre de truc, c'était moi qui pondais l'histoire que mes camarades devaient jouer sur scène. Chacun son boulot.

Je me concentrai à nouveau sur mon camarade de chant. Il avait une belle voix mine de rien et il se débrouillait bien dans sa prononciation malgré deux ou trois petits faux pas. Un petit baryton en herbe dans le timbre, un japonais avec quelques problèmes d'anglais celui-là.

\- Bien! Vous avez eu un peu de temps pour vous entraîner. Voyons ce que vous arrivez à faire. Vous voulez bien commencer vous deux?

La prof nous désigna d'un doigt boudiné. Nous hochâmes la tête d'un air entendu et elle démarra la musique.

La chanson se passa bien, nous étions coordonnés dans nos paroles, intelligibles et nous ajoutions même un peu de gestuel et de mimique. Lui, se plaçant derrière moi et moi, ayant l'air d'une coquille vide qui obéissait aux ordres. Puis, arriva la partie la plus difficile à chanter pour moi, les longs "cris" à une hauteur quasi impossible à atteindre sans un certain talent ou sans entraînement. Je n'arrivai pas à la hauteur souhaitée mais j'étais suffisamment haut et ma voix restait assez puissante pour scotcher toute la classe, prof comprise, sur place. La chanson s'arrêta et un silence s'installa.

\- Voilà ce que je veux entendre comme voix! Si vous arriviez à savoir les paroles par coeur, vous pourriez chanter n'importe quoi! Groupe suivant!

Tout le monde passa rapidement, certains duos allaient bien ensemble, d'autres, c'était plus tendus. Je reconnus la plupart des chansons japonaises et j'étais fière de ma petite culture populaire. Le cours se termina et nous avions sciences en salle de chimie.

J'aimais faire des expériences seule ou en binôme. C'était toujours amusant et quel meilleur partenaire en sciences que Koyama? De toute façon, à chaque fois qu'on se déplaçait dans une de ces salles, personne ne se mettait à côté de lui. A part moi depuis le début de l'année. C'était drôle de le voir aussi concentré, minutieux et presque normal lors de ces expériences. Même si ce n'était rien de très dangereux ou difficile. Il avait l'air très différent et pourtant, c'était toujours le même garçon à l'air inquiétant.

Le reste de la journée se passa plus calmement mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander comment annoncer mon transfert à la classe et surtout aux garçons. Ils avaient été très gentils envers moi depuis le début et je me sentais bien auprès d'eux malgré quelques désaccords, en particulier sur la classe des "Épaves".

La dernière sonnerie des cours retentit et je déglutis. Soit je le leur disais maintenant soit je les laissais le découvrir par eux même le lendemain. J'avançai ma main sur l'épaule de Ren mais il sortit de la salle et je me retrouvai seule, ma main tendue dans le vide. Les élèves partirent les uns après les autres pour leur club ou pour rentrer chez eux. Je me trouvai définitivement seule dans la salle. Je pris les affaires que j'avais mises dans mon bureau au moment où Karasuma-sensei entra.

\- Tu arriveras à transporter tout ça en un voyage? demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne pense pas mais on va essayer.

\- Je vais t'aider.

Il prit une pile de livres épais et me laissa l'autre pile, un tout petit peu plus légère que celle qu'il portait aussi facilement que si c'était trois cartons d'artilleries lourdes. Une fois toutes les affaires prises, nous nous mîmes en marche vers la montagne. Les couloirs étaient déserts tout comme la cour. Je sentis un lourd regard posé sur moi, ayant une petite idée à qui ces yeux appartenaient. Nous passâmes le grillage et l'ascension commença.

Le silence de la nature était apaisant et la végétation me camoufla du bâtiment principal. Bâtiment que je ne supportais plus avec tous ces prétentieux, faux-culs et connards à l'intérieur. La pente montait raide et plusieurs bestioles pointèrent le bout de leur nez un court instant de s'enfuir dans les bois.

\- Il faut que tu saches, la classe E n'est pas une classe ordinaire. commença Karasuma.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle est plus ordinaire que celles du bâtiment principal.

La fin de la montée arriva vers un... vieux bâtiment mal entretenu. Il n'y avait que les bruits de la nature aux alentours et je m'y sentis étrangement bien. Cela me rappelait ma cachette dans la forêt, derrière la maison, lorsque j'étais en colère ou que je voulais du silence pour m'inspirer. Nous entrâmes dans le bâtiment, où un silence complet régnait. Je le suivis dans une salle de classe basique. Un tableau noir, des bureaux en bois, les murs en bois et des fenêtres donnant sur un terrain de sport qui, contrairement au bâtiment, était bien entretenu.

\- Tu peux déposer tes affaires dans le bureau du fond, troisième colonne après la fenêtre.

Je hochai simplement la tête avant de commencer à ranger mes cahiers et livres sous le bureau.

\- Il faut encore que je t'explique la situation et que je te donne les armes.

Je plantai au mot "armes". Il faisait sa blague jusqu'au bout, lui. Il sortit une photo et un couteau vert qui semblait fait de caoutchouc. La photo représentait une espèce d'alien avec une tête ronde rayé vert et jaune qui souriait et des tentacules semblaient bouger autour de lui.

\- C'est quoi cette... chose? Un poulpe? Je n'aurais jamais dû quitter les rives du Loch Ness, jamais. dis-je, choquée.

\- Oui, c'est un poulpe. Il faut le tuer. Si on ne le fait pas, il va détruire la Terre en mars, l'année prochaine.

\- What the fuck?

Il me donna le couteau vert avec un air blasé. Ce n'était pas une blague en fait? Vraiment pas une blague? Pas même l'once d'une blague? Au vu de son regard, je compris que tout était vrai. Mais que devais-je faire avec ce couteau pour enfant?

\- Cette chose à détruit la lune et il compte faire pareil à la Terre. Étrangement, il a demandé à être enseignant de cette classe précisément. Donc, maintenant, les élèves ont pour mission de le tuer avant mars prochain.

Je le regardai, toujours sous le choc de cette nouvelle. Perpétrer un assassinat? Moi et d'autres élèves? Non, je ne pouvais pas faire ça. J'ai déjà menacé mais je ne pouvais pas aller plus loin. Pas depuis l'accident. Je pris doucement le couteau dans mes mains, sans rien dire.

\- Oublie Karasuma. Elle ne voudra jamais tenter un assassinat. dit une voix féminine.

\- D'où sortez-vous une telle affirmation? demanda-t-il.

\- Je le sais, c'est tout. Et c'est à elle de le dire, si elle le souhaite.

\- Je vais... aider cette classe. Mais je ne ferais aucune tentative personnellement. déclarai-je en fixant l'arme. Gardez cette décision pour vous, s'il vous plait.

\- D'accord Carolyn. De toute façon, si tu le disais devant le poulpe, il va juste te rire au nez. Comme il l'a fait avec tout le monde. dit Irina avec un sourire.

Elle s'approcha de moi, elle n'avait pas tellement changé. Juste son regard, plus confiant avec les années d'expériences dans son métier. Et maintenant, la voilà professeure dans cet établissement.

\- Ça fait longtemps. Comment vas-tu? me demanda-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

\- Je vais bien et toi? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

\- Je joue les professeurs, ça ne se voit pas?

\- Non.

\- Tu peux y aller. J'informerai la cible de ta venue. dit Karasuma pour nous couper.

\- Merci professeur. répondis-je en m'inclinant.

\- A demain Carolyn. salua Irina.

\- A demain Irina. saluai-je à mon tour en sortant de la salle de classe.

\- Au fait, cette fleur te va très bien. Tu l'as bien placée dans ta chevelure.

\- Merci à toi de me l'avoir offerte. De Los Angeles non?

\- Oui.

\- Bon, bye. A demain.

Je sortis du bâtiment et me dirigeai vers l'école principale en traînant les pieds. Les déménagements étaient terminés mais il restait le plus dur: annoncer mon transfert aux garçons. Je soupirai juste avant de passer le grillage. Il n'y avait personne et ça m'arrangeait en partie. Je marchai vite vers la sortie, sentant non pas un mais plusieurs regards épiant mes mouvements, accentuant mon malaise. Je me mis à courir une fois dans la rue vers le café. Je saluai rapidement le patron, me changeai dans les vestiaires et revins essoufflée.

\- Pardon du retard. J'ai eu quelque chose à faire à l'école.

\- Si c'est à propos de l'école, j'accepte. Mais essaye d'être à l'heure les prochaines fois.

Je m'inclinai rapidement avant de prendre mon plateau pour commencer mon travail. Je redoublai d'efforts dans le service, la commande et la discussion avec les clients. Je transportai deux plats complètement remplis en un voyage, écrivis les commandes sur mon bloc note à la vitesse de la lumière et gardai évidemment un grand sourire sur mon visage.

Mais mon esprit n'était pas du tout au travail. J'avais l'air d'un bête robot souriant.

Les heures passèrent, les clients arrivaient et repartaient après leur café ou leur thé. Et l'heure de la fermeture du café arriva. Je rangeai les plats propres dans les placards au-dessus du bar.

\- Tu m'as l'air ailleurs, Carolyn-san. dit Isogai.

\- Yeah. Mais ça va aller. Merci de t'en inquiéter. dis-je en souriant distraitement.

Il ne posa pas plus de questions et nous terminâmes nos rangements avant de sortir.

\- A demain Isogai-kun!

\- A demain soir Carolyn-san!

Nous rentrâmes chez nous, chacun de notre côté. Je mis mes écouteurs pour écouter un peu de musique sur le chemin. Les maisons se succédèrent et finalement la villa Asano se profila à l'horizon. J'arrivai devant la porte d'entrée, je baissai le son de la musique pour juste entendre la voix d'Asano-san me souhaiter la bienvenue. J'entrai.

\- Je suis rentrée. dis-je.

Aucune réponse. C'était étrange. J'enlevai mes chaussures et les rangeai à leur place habituelle. Je ne vis pas les chaussures d'Asano-san et de son mari - probablement sortis en amoureux - mais quatre paires inconnues longeaient le mur.

 _Oh merde. Ils sont là?_

Je traversai le couloir vers les escaliers, sans jeter un regard vers la salle à manger ou le salon. Tout était silencieux, trop silencieux. Je montai dans ma chambre poser mon sac et me changer. J'allumai mon ordinateur pour vérifier mes mails et mes appels Skype. Une fois, un leggings et un t-shirt sur moi, je m'installai à mon bureau avec les devoirs d'un côté et mon ordinateur de l'autre. Trois mails non lus et un appel manqué. J'avais eu pire. Je consultai mon deuxième mail lorsqu'un nouvel appel arriva. Ma soeur. J'acceptai et la voilà sur mon écran et ma tête en petit en bas à droite.

\- Hey Carolyn! Comment ça va? me demanda-t-elle en anglais.

\- Coucou Julia. Oui et toi?

\- Toujours! C'est comment le japon?

\- Très différent. C'est pas notre monde. J'ai l'impression d'être atterrie sur une autre planète.

\- C'est comme ça "kawaii"?

\- Non, heureusement. Mais la mentalité et les manières sont très différentes. Tu sais que mes notes ont chuté depuis que je suis ici?

\- En même temps, t'es pas sensée apprendre les maths en japonais. Déjà que t'es pourrie dans cette matière en anglais, alors en japonais...

\- Je sais mais je suis dans une école très réputée pour son excellent enseignement. Et dans la classe des surdoués. La classe 3-A.

\- Toi, une surdouée? Haha! Ne me fais pas rire! Tu devrais être chez les plus nuls ouais! rigola-t-elle.

\- Bah, justement. Je change pour la classe des cancres. Mais je vais me faire traiter de caca.

\- Mais non! Personne n'est traité comme ça!

Elle observa mon visage très sérieux. Son sourire disparut, laissant place à une expression d'incompréhension.

\- ... Sérieusement? T'es sérieuse en disant ça?

Je hochai la tête, l'air grave. Elle plaqua sa main devant sa bouche.

\- Mais... Comment marche cette école? Comment est-ce possible qu'une telle chose se produise?

\- C'est la politique de l'école. Pour forcer les élèves à travailler dur, afin de ne pas échouer dans cette classe.

\- Ah. Bizarre. Bon, je dois y aller. Mes cours à l'uni sont durs et surtout longs.

\- Et moi, je viens de rentrer et je crève la dalle. Comme Asano-san est de sortie avec son mari, je me retrouve à devoir cuisiner moi-même. Je vais faire des pâtes, ça fait longtemps que j'en ai plus eu... dis-je en bavant légèrement en imaginant un plat de tortellini, sauce carbonara.

\- Tu baves. Je vais te laisser. Bye! Et profite bien de ton séjour!

\- Ha! Merci. Bisous et salue la famille de ma part.

\- Okay!

Elle coupa la communication. J'éteignis l'ordinateur, regardai mes devoirs toujours pas commencé et je soupirai.

\- Merde. Je vais manger.

Je me levai et sortis de ma chambre pour me diriger vers la cuisine. Toujours pas de garçon en vue. Ils devaient être dans le salon. Une étrange odeur de brûlé, que je n'avais pas remarqué lorsque j'étais rentrée, flottait dans l'air. Et pour cause. Mon coeur rata un, deux, trois battements, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et mes jambes tremblaient devant l'état de la cuisine.

Les cuisinières crasseuses, on ne voyait plus les cercles dessinés, le four ouvert avec la vitre noire, les placards tachés d'un truc visqueux brun comme une sorte de pâte, les tables de travail recouverts de farine et autres trucs bizarres, et enfin le lavabo remplis d'ustensiles de cuisine, d'assiettes, de couverts, de poêles et de verres. Le tout tenait en équilibre comme une tour. Un tour qui s'élevait très haut, juste un peu au-dessus de ma tête, donc plus d'un mètre soixante.

\- Alors celle-là... Je vais prendre ça en photo.

Je remontai à la vitesse de l'éclair pour prendre mon téléphone, je redescendis, pris une photo, l'enregistrai, marquai "Quand cinq garçons se retrouvent à devoir faire la cuisine seuls...", mis dix secondes et, hop, sur ma Story. Voilà leur travail affiché sur _Snapchat_. Travail qui allait être vu par une centaine de personnes à peu près. Je posai mon appareil sur une commode et me mis en recherche des cinq coupables.

Comme par hasard, ils se cachaient.

\- Want to play Hide and Seek? Very well. I'm coming. (Vous voulez jouer à cache-cache? Très bien. J'arrive.)

J'ouvris les armoires les plus proches de moi, fouillai le salon minutieusement et regardai sous le canapé.

\- Found you. dis-je à Natsuhiko qui se cachait sous le dit canapé. (Trouvé.)

\- Et merde.

Il sortit de sa cachette, dépité d'avoir été aussi vite découvert.

\- Prends un tablier, un linge pour ta tête et va me laver cette cuisine. ordonnai-je, en colère.

\- Mais je suis pas le seul à avoir fait ce bordel.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai un plan pour attirer les autres.

Je lui murmurai des instructions à l'oreille. Il sourit avec un air machiavélique avant d'aller chercher le tablier le plus ridicule possible. Il se mit en place avec ses accessoires et commença à laver. Je me cachai derrière un mur.

\- Putain, je me suis fait avoir et maintenant je dois porter ce truc ridicule. Heureusement que les autres sont cachés et donc personne ne peut m'afficher. cria-t-il.

Ni une ni deux, j'entendis des voix murmurer en haut des marches. Des bruits de pas retentirent alors qu'ils descendaient et ils se retrouvèrent, tous les quatre devant moi. Je souris en m'approchant silencieusement d'eux alors qu'ils rirent de Natsu dans son tablier rose bonbon avec des canaris jaune fluo. Je pointai mon index juste devant le dos de Tomoya, puis je fis le contact comme une menace au couteau. Il se raidit instantanément, accentuant mon sourire sinistre.

\- Found you. Murmurai-je. (Trouvé.)

Ils se retournèrent tous les quatre en même temps et blêmirent devant mon air sombre.

\- Maintenant que vous êtes tous là... CLEAN UP YOUR OWN SHIT! (Nettoyez votre propre merde!) gueulai-je comme une démente en pointant mon doigt vers la cuisine où Natsuhiko ricanait.

\- O-oui Carolyn... dirent-t-ils à l'unisson avant de foncer prendre un tablier avant de se mettre au travail.

Je les fixais, les bras croisés, entrain de ranger la cuisine.

\- Je veux que ça brille, c'est compris?!

\- C- compris Carolyn...

J'avais l'impression d'avoir affaire avec des petits chiens à dresser. La cuisine devint de plus en plus propre et en une demi-heure, le travail fut fait.

\- C'est bon... Mais avec tout ça, on n'a toujours pas mangé. dit Ren en posant une main sur son ventre.

\- Vous avez bien travaillé. Je vais faire le repas. Rien de spécial, des pâtes bolo, ça vous va?

\- Un repas italien! Super! s'enthousiasma Ren, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Okay, j'y vais.

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, pris un tablier blanc, m'attachai les cheveux rapidement et me mis au travail. La viande, la sauce tomate, les pâtes furent préparés et la table mise dans la salle à manger. Et tout ça avec de la musique de mes play list de mon téléphone. Une bonne odeur se dégageait de la poêle. Je préparai la salade pendant que la sauce cuisait gentiment.

\- De la salade? demanda Tomoya dans mon dos.

Ils étaient restés pour regarder la seule fille de la maison déployer son talent en cuisine. Désespérants.

\- C'est bon la salade. Surtout l'Iceberg. répondis-je en terminant la sauce maison.

Je mis les feuilles dans le bol, éteignais la cuisinière et mis la nourriture dans d'autres bols. Un pour la sauce, un pour les fusilis et un pour la salade. J'amenai le tout à la table, Gakushuu m'aida. Les autres s'assirent, je les servis un à un, comme une famille, avant de m'asseoir à ma place habituelle.

\- Bon appétit!

Nous mangeâmes en silence. Enfin, silence... Silence ponctué par des soupirs de bonheur et des coups de fourchettes dans l'assiette.

\- Je crois que ce sont les meilleures pâtes que j'ai jamais mangé de ma vie. déclara Ren, une expression de pur bonheur figée sur son visage.

\- Euh... Tant mieux Ren-kun.

Le silence retomba. Mes jambes tremblaient, mon esprit hésitait. Dire ou ne pas dire, question périlleuse.

\- Tu as l'air soucieuse, ça va Lys? demanda Teppei en posant ses couverts dans son assiette vide.

\- Hein? Oh, ça va! Ne t'en fais pas! répliquai-je en secouant les mains devant moi, un faux sourire plaqué sur mon visage.

\- Carolyn-chan, tu ne trompes personne. On t'a vu. déclara gravement Natsuhiko.

Les cinq garçons me fixèrent, l'air très sérieux. Je poussai un soupir.

\- Shit, j'abandonne. Je... Je change de classe. Voilà.

\- Pour la classe E? demanda Tomoya.

Je ne pus qu'hocher la tête, les yeux baissés. Je me sentais scannée par cinq paires d'yeux.

\- Bon, vous avez fini de me fixer? demandai-je, au bout d'un moment de silence.

\- N'espère même plus nous adresser la parole. cracha Tomoya avec mépris.

Cette phrase, bien qu'attendue, me fit très mal au coeur. Comment lui, ce garçon avec qui, deux jours plus tôt, rigolait avec moi, via message, d'un vieux meme Internet, pouvait me parler ainsi? En fait, comment ces cinq là pouvaient se permettre de me mépriser en à peine quelques heures? Et juste pour une classe?! Mentalité de merde. Système merdique.

Je me levai de ma chaise et partis en direction de ma chambre, les larmes aux yeux. J'entendis un d'entre eux prononcer mon prénom mais je ne me retournai pas. Je claquai la porte de ma chambre, me couchai sur mon lit, mis mon casque sur les oreilles et enclenchai la musique. Je voulais m'évader de cette réalité, durant l'espace de quelques musiques. Les OST d' _Undertale_ , de _Zelda_ , passèrent les unes après les autres. Inlassablement. Je fermai les yeux, imaginant d'autres mondes, avec d'autres personnes. Ces moments étaient très précieux pour mes écrits, puisque je m'inspirai pratiquement tout le temps de ces étranges rêves en musique. Je sentis un poids différent du mien faire bouger mon lit. J'ouvris les yeux, imaginant encore des personnages hauts en couleurs. Quelle déception de voir que ce n'était que Ren. REN?! Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là? Je me relevai, enlevai mon casque de mes oreilles et le regardai.

\- Oui?

\- Carolyn-chan qui écoute de la musique. C'est adorable.

\- You disturbed me for that? Really? (Tu m'as dérangé pour ça? Vraiment?)

\- Non, pas vraiment. C'était une pensée à voix haute. Je voulais te dire que je serai toujours là pour toi si tu as des problèmes.

\- Mais oui, comment je peux te croire?

\- Je suis le règlement dans l'école mais m'as-tu déjà entendu parler mal de la classe E?

\- Oui.

Il fit une tête surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse.

\- Mais beaucoup moins que les autres. rectifiai-je, espérant me faire pardonner.

\- Je parlais d'en dehors de l'école.

\- Oh! Non.

\- Personnellement, je ne suis pas vraiment pour ce genre de pratique. Et je trouve qu'on devrait arrêter de mépriser une classe juste à cause des notes.

\- Good try sweetheart. (Bon essai "chéri") Tu dis tout ça pour me dire quoi? Viens en au fait, s'il te plait.

\- Tu casses le drama! Je veux te dire que je suis toujours là si tu as des problèmes.

\- Vraiment?

J'avais toujours de la peine à le croire. Pas après ce qu'avait craché Seo auparavant.

\- N'écoute surtout pas Seo. C'est un imbécile.

Il me prit dans ses bras.

\- Tu seras toujours une amie proche pour moi. Tu pourras toujours te confier à moi.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Accepter son câlin ou le rejeter comme une vieille chaussette? Ses paroles m'avaient redonné un peu de joie. Je le pris à mon tour dans mes bras.

\- Merci, Ren. murmurai-je.

\- Sakakibara! Tu viens? gueula Tomoya.

\- J'arrive. répondit-il à ma porte entrouverte.

\- Laisse-moi au moins t'accompagner jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. dis-je en le lâchant.

Il se retira, posa ses mains sur mes épaules et me sourit. Je répondis à son sourire, puis il se leva de mon lit. J'en fis de même avant de le suivre dans les escaliers. Les autres mettaient leurs chaussures et leur jacket.

\- A demain Asano! dit Tomoya en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

\- A demain. répondit-il.

Il sortit dehors.

\- Bye Carolyn-chan. s'exclama Ren.

\- Bye Ren-kun. répliquai-je avec un signe de la main.

Il sortit à son tour.

\- A demain Asano. déclara Natsuhiko avant de sortir.

\- A demain. dit à nouveau Gakushuu.

\- A demain Asano, à demain Lys-chan. dit Teppei.

\- Bye! répondis-je avec le même signe de la main.

\- Bye. répliqua Gakushuu.

Il sortit et referma la porte. L'orangé ferma à clé tandis que je me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour ranger. Je n'avais pas pensé que la pièce était dans un état encore pire qu'avant le repas.

\- Gakushuu... Tu viens m'aider. ordonnai-je, un faux sourire sur mes lèvres.

\- Non, amuse-toi bien! dit-il avant de commencer à courir vers les marches.

Je me mis à le poursuivre dans la maison. Il était hors de question de faire le ménage seule.

* * *

 _Et voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre de transition vous aura plu! A la prochaine!_


End file.
